Find your way home
by Mihari-Han
Summary: 91 días... Shinichi Sólo tendría 91 días y le diría adiós a su yo adulto y con eso... a Ran. Su corazón le dolía, no sabía que hacer. Bueno, si sabía que hacer, el sacrificio sería duro pero la persona a quien salvaría valía eso y mucho más, no podía dejarla ir, no concebía eso. Estaba decidido a encontrarla, así que tomando esa pastilla resolvió en su corazón traerla de vuelta.
1. Chapter 1

_**Find your way home **_

**Antídoto**

Cuando Conan vio la mirada seria de Haibara, supo que el motivo de su llamada no era para nada bonito.

-Es un fracaso. –Dijo sin rodeos la rubia fresa cruzando sus brazos.

-¿¡Qué?! –Exclamó Conan. – ¡Pero si lleva tres meses funcionando bien!

-Sí, pero las ratas volvieron a rejuvenecer. –Le respondió la pequeña científica haciendo ademán a la jaula que contenía al grupo de ratones que se encontraban jugando en sus ruedas, cada una de ellas encogidas…De nuevo.

-No puede ser… -Murmuró el pelinegro acercándose a la jaula mirando al grupo de ratones.

-Hice un análisis de su sangre y al parecer el antídoto no solo fue un fracaso, más bien hace a la persona inmune de recibir y aceptar un nuevo antídoto, intenté darles uno nuevo pero no hay ninguna alteración en su sangre. Es un fracaso y uno muy grande. –Terminó de explicar Haibara sin dejar de mirar a las ratas.

-Entonces, si hubiéramos tomado esa pastilla, nunca más podríamos volver a nuestros cuerpos. –Le respondió horrorizado Conan.

-Así es, tendríamos que vivir nuestra infancia y pubertad de nuevo Tantein-san. –Le contestó sin emoción la chica dirigiendo su mirada hacia él.

Conan soltó un suspiro cargado de desilusión, el antídoto estaba funcionando a la perfección y ahora sentía como si su esperanza hubiera sido pinchada igual que una aguja revienta un globo.

-Es una lástima. –Murmuró el pelinegro volviendo a ver a las ratas.

-Parece que tendrás que seguir haciendo esperar a tu ángel. –Le contestó con burla la científica.

Conan frunció el ceño. –No empieces, de todas formas Ran no sabe nada de esto, para ella Shinichi sigue en un caso. –Respondió de la manera más simple, pero Haibara podía leer sus ojos y sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, tristeza por no poder volver con Ran.

-No te preocupes, seguiré trabajando en el antídoto. –Le respondió con la frialdad de siempre mientras volvía a sentarse frente al computador hasta que una mano sostuvo su muñeca, levantó la mirada confundida ante este gesto para encontrarse al pelinegro mirándola fijamente.

-No es necesario que lo hagas ahora, tonta. – Le dijo. – ¿Te has visto en un espejo? En serio… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste? Además ya es muy tarde y estoy seguro que ni siquiera haz comido algo ¿O me equivoco?

Haibara parpadeó sorprendida pero rápidamente cambió su expresión a una sonrisa burlona.

-Vaya… Pensé que estabas ansioso por volver con tu ángel. –Respondió apoyando su rostro sobre su mano y su codo en el escritorio.

-Claro que me gustaría volver a mi antiguo yo. –Le contestó Conan y su mirada se tornó seria. –Pero no quiero que por eso te enfermes, Haibara.

Hubo un momento de silencio por lo que el pelinegro continuó. –Solo quiero que recuerdes que ya no estás en la organización, no tienes que matarte por conseguir un antídoto, hazlo a tu tiempo, tú también tienes una vida Haibara. Y si sigues teniendo esos malos hábitos la vas a echar a la basura.

Y aquí es donde Haibara sentía que odiaba cada vez más a Conan, simplemente no entendía porque tenía que decir esas cosas… Porque necesitaba preocuparse tanto por ella, quisiera que no se diera cuenta si dormía o no dormía, si comía o no comía, quería que la dejara en paz. Porque eran esas pequeñas cosas que causaban que su corazón latiera tan rápido que dolía…Dolía porque es así como se sienten las ilusiones, una ilusión es la esperanza de algo que no va a pasar y Haibara sabía muy bien lo que _no_ iba a pasar entre ella y Conan.

Sin quitar esa sonrisa burlona la rubia fresa habló. – No me digas Kudo-kun ¿Estás preocupado por mí? Me alagas.

El detective resopló avergonzado mientra tiraba de su muñeca y la obligaba a ponerse de pie.

-Sólo cállate y ven a comer conmigo y el profesor. –Le dijo molesto arrastrándola por las escaleras.

-Dices que vaya a comer pero sabes bien que soy _yo_ la que va a cocinar. –Le contestó irritada rodando los ojos.

-Je, sabes que la cocina no es algo en lo que el profesor y yo seamos buenos. –Le respondió con una risita nerviosa el pelinegro.

-Claro no quieres que me esclavice al laboratorio pero no te molesta que cocine para ustedes. –Refutó ella alzando una ceja.

Conan soltó un suspiro y rodó los ojos. –Bien, bien, pide lo que quieras comer yo pago.

-Quiero sashimi. –Respondió al instante la científica con una sonrisa triunfante sabiendo lo costoso que era.

-Oi, oi

**Hola a todos! Estoy devuelta con una serie de drables que describen la evolución de la relación de Haibara y Conan. Me encanta esta pareja y siento que tine demasiado potencial. Por favor, estoy abierta a sus comentarios, díganme lo que piensan respecto a esta historia que conformen pasen los capítulos se pondrá más interesante se los aseguro.**

**Con cariño,**

**Mihari-Han**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lo siento**_

Conan se acomodó los zapatos y se puso de pie observando a la rubia fresa caminar hacia el poniéndose _su_ gorra negra.

-¿Nos vamos? –Le preguntó y ella asintió con la cabeza y ambos caminaron en silencio hacia el mercado, el profesor Agasa había sido llamado para recibir una capacitación de una semana en Hawaii, se veía tan emocionado que Conan y Haibara le instaron a que asistiera y es por esa razón que el pelinegro había sugerido quedarse esa semana en la casa del profesor para no dejar sola a la científica.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con tu ángel? –Comenzó Haibara con tranquilidad. – ¿Estás seguro de que no sospecha nada por tu decisión innecesaria de quedarte conmigo en casa del profesor?

Conan decidió ignorar la palabra "innecesaria" por el bienestar de los dos. –Ran está bien, el profesor Agasa la llamó diciéndole que un familiar vendría a cuidarnos y que nos llevará de camping pasado mañana, estaba un poco nostálgica pero se lo tomó bien. –Explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y si se pasea pasado mañana por la casa de Agasa que le diremos? ¿Qué el viaje se canceló y que en realidad no hay ningún familiar? –Preguntó ella sin dejar de mirar el caminó.

Conan rodó los ojos. –Relájate, Haibara. Simplemente tendremos que ser cuidadosos y no salir de casa ese día, por eso estamos yendo al mercado ¿No? No nos faltará comida, además ya hemos pasado juntos dos días y todo ha ido bien.

-Si tú lo dices. –Fue lo único que respondió la chica impasible y calmada mirando a un lado.

El pelinegro alzó la ceja y habló. – Pareciera que estás ansiosa por botarme de la casa.

-Su deducción es la correcta Tantei-san. –Le contestó con burla la rubia fresa sonriendo con sorna.

-Oi, oi ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan fría? –Le preguntó abriéndole la puerta del supermercado.

Haibara no le contestó simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa con sorna mientras se encogía de hombros.

Conan tomó una cesta roja mientras seguía a la rubia fresa escoger meticulosamente los alimentos, no pudo evitar notar como sus ojos observaban concentrados todos los ingredientes de cada empaque, como si estuviera examinando algún componente químico, una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro, Haibara era una verdadera científica y esos hábitos de examinarlo todo se reflejaba en sus acciones.

Haibara estrechó sus ojos cuando notó que Conan dejaba en la cesta un paquete de curry, lo miró y este sonrió nerviosamente.

-Ya que mañana no saldremos de casa, un poco de curry no vendría mal. –Dijo pasando una mano detrás de su cabeza.

La rubia sonrió con burla. –Admite que te encanta mi curry.

-Admite que te encanta mi café. –La desafió el pelinegro, ya que cada mañana era la misma rutina, el iría a casa de Agasa y prepararía un poco de café y siempre vería a Haibara tomarlo relajada, y contando los dos días que había pasado durmiendo allí era un hecho.

La niña simplemente rodó los ojos. –Que infantil. —Pero al final Conan vería una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

Terminaron de hacer las compras y tuvieron su siguiente discusión sobre quien llevaría todas las bolsas, el pelinegro replicando que él podía llevarlas y Haibara diciendo que no la tome por débil, al final acordaron que ella llevaría dos y el resto él.

Conan notó con fascinación los elegantes y agiles movimientos de la rubia al cocinar y la tranquilidad que un simple acto como el de cortar un tomate le transmitía paz sin embargo, como el observador que era no pudo evitar notar algo.

-¿Curry? Pensé que lo prepararías mañana. –Le dijo acercándose a la chica y a la olla hirviendo.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia entre hoy y mañana? –Preguntó ella encogiéndose de hombros revolviendo con un cucharon.

Conan no dijo nada simplemente la observó, ese día se encontraba muy tranquila más de lo habitual.

-¿Te pasa al…? –Su pregunta quedó inconclusa cuando la rubia fresa le metió una cucharada a la boca.

-¿Qué tal? –Le preguntó inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

-¡Delicioso! –Exclamó el pelinegro y su estómago comenzó a gruñir instantáneamente. -¿Comeremos? ¿Comeremos ya? –Preguntó ansioso mirando la comida con felicidad casi y hasta podía sentir la saliva escurriéndose por su boca.

Haibara simplemente lo miró secamente. –Kudo-kun a veces pienso que la Apotoxin te está convirtiendo en un niño de verdad.

Un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza traspasó la cara del mientras resoplaba. –Cállate, iré poniendo la mesa.

-Kudo-kun. –Lo llamó Haibara.

-¿Sí? –Preguntó mientras ponía los platos y cucharas.

-Después de cenar, prepara un poco de café. –Le dijo si mirarlo.

Conan parpadeó y sonrió con burla. – ¿Ves que te encanta?

Ahora fue su turno de sonrojarse. –Idiota. –Murmuró mientras traía la olla humeante y la colocaba en medio de los dos.

La cena fue pacífica y tan normal como podría ser tratándose de Haibara y Conan quienes no dudaron en debatir sobre algún tema o caso que esté ocurriendo en ese momento.

-Es una noche tranquila. –Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo mirando el cielo estrellado.

-La tranquilidad es el aviso de una tormenta. –Murmuró Haibara pasándole un jarro de té al chico mientras ella se sentaba a su lado tomando el café descafeinado preparado por él.

Kudo entrecerró los ojos. –Si no es algo negativo no puede salir de ti.

-Sólo digo los hechos. –Respondió con calma la científica.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso un hecho? –Preguntó el detective negando con la cabeza bebiendo de su té, en su interior sabía que no podía admitir que le encantaba la manera en que ella lo preparaba.

Haibara no respondió simplemente se dedicó a beber de su café.

-Estás muy tranquila el día de hoy. –Le dijo el pelinegro observándola mientras bebía de su jarro. –Además no sueles tomar café de noche por mucho que te guste.

-Kudo-kun. –Comenzó con calma la científica. –Tienes que dejar de buscar buscar a la organización.

Conan casi escupe su bebida pero logró tomársela. – ¿¡Qué?! ¿A qué viene eso tan de repente?

Haibara no lo miró simplemente dio otro sorbo a su café y siguió contestando con tranquilidad. – Es demasiado peligroso, no debes. No. No puedes seguir yendo detrás de la organización. –Giró su rostro y lo miró con seriedad. –Debes rendirte.

-Haibara… -No podía creer lo que escuchaba y no entendía nada porque de pronto le hablaba acerca de eso. –Si temes que algo llegue a sucederte, te recuerdo que voy a protegerte y…-

-No quiero que me protejas. –Le respondió con firmeza la rubia sin dejar de mirarlo. –No lo hagas más, y tampoco quiero que me busques ni que te arriesgues por mí, lo único que pido es que continúes con tu vida y seas feliz, si sigues con esa estúpida idea de luchar contra la organización podrías perder todo lo que tienes…Incluido a Ran-san.

Conan frunció el ceño no entendía nada, su corazón comenzó a apretarse de una manera que lo sofocaba y de pronto su cabeza le dolía ¿Por qué le decía esas cosas? ¿Qué había pasado que la hizo tocar el tema de esa manera? _A menos qué…_

-Te han localizado ¿No es así? ¿O has visto a uno de ellos? –Preguntó mirándola fijamente pero su visión comenzó a fallar también y esto lo puso alerta, _el Té…_

-La fórmula de Apotoxin 4869 se encuentra guardada en una carpeta de la computadora del profesor, está completamente detallada con los avances que he hecho hasta ahora. –Explicó sin inmutarse la rubia y Conan sentía que quería gritar. –Creo que con esa información podrías encontrar a otra persona que logre dar con la cura a esta maldición a la que te até.

-Haibara… -Luchó por hablar Conan mientras estiraba su mano y la posaba en el hombro de la chica pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil mantenerse despierto. -¿Por qué…? No te vayas…-

-Kudo-kun… -Está vez el pelinegro podía observar melancolía en los ojos de la chica. –Gracias por todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora, prometo devolverte la paz que te robe en el momento en que entré en tu vida.

-Haibara…No. –Murmuró con pesar el chico mientras luchaba con mantenerse despierto, no podía dormirse, no ahora. Sentía que si cerraba los ojos no la vería nunca más, no estaría allí nunca más…Si solo hubiera sido más observador…Si sólo…

-Lo siento Kudo-kun. –Fue lo último que pudo escuchar el pelinegro mientras todo se volvía negro a su alrededor.


	3. Chapter 3

_**¿Dónde estás?**_

_-¡Déjala ir! –Exclamó Shinichi con furia al peliblanco. – ¡Suéltala, ahora!_

_Gin sonrió de lado sin inmutarse ni siquiera un poco. –Vienes a mí tan valientemente y sin embargo no portas ni un arma ¿Cómo crees que puedes salvarla? –Le preguntó con burla presionando la pistola más fuerte en la frente de Shiho._

_-Kudo-kun… Vete. –Le dijo la rubia fresa sin emoción. –Vete ahora._

_-¡No! –Exclamó con rabia el pelinegro, rabia contra ella quien se veía tan resignada a morir, y rabia contra el mismo que se sentía en completa desventaja. Necesitaba pensar y hacerlo rápido. -¡¿Por qué demonios no estás luchando?! ¿¡Piensas que voy a abandonarte?!_

_-¡Vete, Kudo! –Exclamó ella mirándolo a los ojos. –No es algo que debas ver. –Le respondió en un susurro y formó una sonrisa triste. –Sálvate y vive. _

_-Haibara… -Murmuró Shinichi sin importarle si Gin podía escucharlo o no sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho casi no podía respirar. –Por favor…No…-_

_-¡Suficiente! –Exclamó Gin interrumpiendo la escena. –Tú tampoco podrás escapar, dejare que tengas el privilegio de ver el final de Sherry…Pero serás el siguiente. –Sonrió de la manera más cruel posible y el detective nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida. –Despídete._

_-¡NO!_

_El sonido de la pistola apuntando la cabeza de la científica resonó en toda la habitación y Shinichi podía sentir su corazón romperse en mil pedazos._

_-¡HAIBARA!_

Conan despertó alarmado con la respiración agitada y muchas gotas de sudor corriendo por su rostro, su cabeza daba vueltas y le dolía el pecho, hizo todo lo posible por sentarse pero se sentía aturdido ¿Qué había pasado? Miró a su alrededor y notó que se encontraba acostado en el sofá, al parecer alguien lo había tapado con una sábana. Se sentó y trató de recordar lo que había estado haciendo antes de terminar en el sofá, de repente las palabras de la rubia fresa lo golpearon.

"_Lo siento, Kudo-kun"_

Conan abrió sus ojos con horros mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente y se tambaleaba.

-¡Haibara! –Exclamó mientras corría por toda la casa. -¡Haibara!

Revisó el cuarto. Nada, fue a la cocina, nada, entró en el laboratorio, nada. Revisó todos y cada uno de las habitaciones y lugares habidos y por haber del profesor y nada. NADA. Ella no estaba allí.

Rápidamente sacó su celular y marcó el número de la susodicha para solamente recibir la contestadora.

-Maldición… -Murmuró apretando los ojos. – ¡Maldita sea, Haibara! –Exclamó y encendió rápidamente sus lentes, nada. La ubicación de Haibara daba en la cocina y desde su posición Conan observó que la identificación de los detectives Boys estaba sobre la mesa, la chica había dejado todo en casa para no ser encontrada.

-¡No! –Exclamó el pelinegro tirando sus gafas al suelo con fuerza por la frustración. –Dime porqué… -Murmuró al viento. – ¿Por qué no me dices nada? ¿Por qué quieres enfrentarlo siempre sola? Te dije que te protegería… ¿Por qué no confías en mí, Haibara?

Conan apretó su puño con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, si tan solo hubiera sido más observador…Era obvio que algo le pasaba la rubia fresa nunca estaba tan tranquila, Aún podía recordar la sonrisa triste que le dedicó mientras se disculpaba…Esa chica, siempre poniendo la seguridad de otros sobre la su propia seguridad como si su vida no valiera nada en este mundo, Conan quería gritar pero se contuvo, no había tiempo para esto. Tenía que encontrar a Haibara, estaba decidido a hacerlo. Tomando un respiro marcó rápidamente un número en su celular.

Ran caminaba sonriente a la casa del profesor Agasa, faltaba un día para que el profesor regresara y quería darle una vuelta a los niños, a decir verdad echaba de menos al pequeño Conan y les había preparado galletas para que las disfrutaran con un poco de leche, se acercó a la puerta pero se sorprendió al notar que se encontraba abierta.

-¿Conan-kun? –Llamó abriendo la puerta, al no recibir respuesta, Ran entró completamente y cerró la puerta tras ella, la sala estaba vacía y no se escuchaba ningún ruido, era como si no hubiera nadie allí. -¡Conan-kun! –Volvió a llamar caminando hacia las escaleras ¿Abrían salido?

Sonido de vidrios rotos provenientes del sótano le llamaron la atención así que abrió la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible y procedió a bajar las escaleras lentamente con todos sus sentidos en alerta en caso de que un ladrón haya decidido invadir la propiedad del profesor.

-¡No puede ser! – Escucho gritar a Conan completamente frustrado y Ran aumentó la velocidad en sus pasos ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-Shinichi, tienes que calmarte, encontraremos una manera. –Fue la voz del profesor lo que asombró más a Ran ¿No estaba de viaje? Pero al bajar un poco más pudo visualizar al niño frente a un computador haciendo una video llamada con el profesor. Ran escaneó rápidamente al pequeño, estaba despeinado, y se notaba visiblemente exhausto, su ropa se encontraba desaliñada como si no hubiera dormido en días.

-Profesor, Haibara tomó la pastilla ¡Tomó la pastilla! –Exclamó el pelinegro revolviendo su cabello. –Ella ha tomado _esa _pastilla. –Volvió a recalcar mirando fijamente al profesor.

-Eso quiere decir que Ai-kun tiene un plazo de tres meses antes de volver a ser una niña…Para siempre. –Dijo el profesor con voz sombría mientras su semblante se tornaba serio.

-Sí, solo tiene 91 días para lograr hacer lo que sea que planea hacer en la organización antes de que la descubran. –Conan se pasó la mano por la frente como si tuviera migraña. –La pregunta es ¿A dónde se la llevaron? Haibara había estado actuando muy tranquila desde el día en que te fuiste, tal vez ya la estaban vigilando desde entonces.

-De seguro Ai-kun temía por nuestra seguridad y que tu secreto sea revelado Shinichi y por eso decidió aceptar y entregarse sin decirte nada. –Le dijo el profesor con tristeza. –Sabía que si te decía podrías haber hecho algo que te pusiera en peligro.

_¡¿Shinichi?! _ Pensó Ran abriendo tanto sus ojos mientras se aferraba a las varas de las escaleras y trataba de hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible, sentía sus piernas temblar así que se sentó en uno de los escalones mientras su mano izquierda tapada su boca para obligarse a callar.

-¡Esa idiota! –Exclamó Conan tirando sus gafas sobre la mesa y apretando su puño. – ¡¿Cuándo dejará de ser tan terca?! ¡Debería pensar más en sí misma y confiar en los demás! ¿Qué le da derecho a irse así sin decir nada más…? ¿Quién le da derecho a renunciar a su vida? ¡Le dije que la protegería profesor! ¡Se lo dije!

La voz de Conan sonaba desesperada y Ran pudo ver como los ojos del profesor expresaban ternura y preocupación.

-Lo sé, Shinichi.

-¿¡Pero como puedo protegerla si se va sin dejar ninguna pista atrás?! –Exclamó golpeando la mesa. –Jodie-san dice que la única cámara de seguridad que estuvo desactivada ese día fue la que está cerca de la tienda de convivencia cerca de la escuela…De seguro allí fue el punto de encuentro. –Conan giró el rostro y miró la maquina situada frente a él, gotas de sangre ya un poco secas sobre el radar. –Podría haberla rastreado con su rastreador de ADN si esa idiota no hubiera tomado la pastilla…Ahora su sangre y la mía son completamente distintas. –El pelinegro miró su dedo sangrante con tanto odio y decepción.

-Shinichi aún podrías rastrearla. –Habló Agasa captando la atención del pelinegro. –Si tomaras la misma pastilla que tomó Ai-kun tú ADN y el de ella podrían ser iguales y así localizaríamos su ubicación.

Los ojos de Conan se abrieron ante la realización de esas palabras, su corazón latió con tanta fuerza que podía escucharlo resonando en sus oídos. Había una solución, podía encontrarla y acabar con la organización pero… -Su mirada se tornó seria y melancólica- Si tomaba de esa pastilla tendría que renunciar a su antigua vida para siempre…Sería Shinichi Kudo por 91 días pero después… Viviría como Edogawa Conan para siempre, ya no asistiría a clases con sus compañeros…Ya no podría estar con Ran.

_¡Ran! _ El recuerdo de su nombre le hizo doler su corazón de una manera inimaginable, ella lo esperaba ¡Esperaba a Shinichi! No podía dejarla…No podía. Pero _Haibara_… Ella lo necesitaba, si no tomaba esa pastilla no podría rastrearla y definitivamente la científica moriría…ya habían pasado 4 días desde su desaparición y no había noche en que pudiera dormir ¿Estaba herida? ¿La estaban torturando? Cada segundo que pasaba se sentía como una bomba de tiempo y aquí se encontraba el entre una disyuntiva que nunca pensó que tendría que pasar. Haibara… _Haibara… ¿Dónde estás?_

-Shinichi…-

La dulce voz de Ran sobresaltó al pelinegro y al profesor quienes rápidamente giraron el rostro, y Conan sintió que se iba a desmayar al ver a su mejor amiga de pie frente a él mirándolo cara a cara.

-Shinichi. –Volvió a llamarlo y el pelinegro vio con horror que no estaba en una pesadilla, ella realmente estaba allí. Allí frente a él.

-¡Ran-nechan! –Exclamó con su voz infantil de siempre mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa nerviosa. – ¿Cuándo llegas…?

-Shinichi. –Su voz fría lo golpeó como una bala. –Sé que eres tú.

El pelinegro borró la sonrisa de su cara y su mirada se tornó seria mientras la miraba. –Ran… Yo…- Sus palabras se encontraban atoradas en su garganta y lo único que podía hacer era mirar al suelo.

-Me mentiste. –Dijo ella

-Si

-Y no me puedes decir por qué ¿verdad? –Preguntó Ran entrecerrando sus ojos, su voz sonaba cansada.

-Lo siento… -Murmuró el detective sin poder mirarla.

La habitación quedó en completo silencio ni siquiera el profesor se atrevía a decir algo.

-Ai-chan…Ella… -Volvió a hablar Ran. –Está en peligro ¿verdad?

-Sí. –Respondió cerrando los ojos el pelinegro. –Si no la encuentro a tiempo, ella…-

Otro silencio más, Conan sentía que se iba a ahogar si la situación seguía así, el pecho le dolía y hasta el aire le faltaba.

-Shinichi. –Volvió a llamar Ran. –Salva a Ai-chan.

El pelinegro alzó la mirada totalmente impactado por esas palabras.

-Ran… -Murmuró sin salir del asombro su corazón le latía con fuerza. –Pero… Si lo hago yo…-

-Lo sé. –Lo cortó la pelinegra y su rostro formó una sonrisa triste agachándose quedó a la altura de sus ojos y le habló. –Ai-chan es muy importante para Shinichi, si algo llega a pasarle a Ai-chan Shinichi nunca podrá volver a ser el mismo…Y si Shinichi no es feliz…Entonces no quiero que vuelva.

Kudo estaba sin palabras su corazón le dolía se sentía como una despedida, parecía tan irreal y tan real a la vez…Aquí estaba el amor de su vida, instándole a que la abandone por el bienestar de alguien más y eso no podía dolerle menos. Por esa razón amaba a Ran, pero su nobleza le estaba partiendo el corazón. Sin embargo… _Haibara…_

-Salva a Ai-chan, Shinichi. –Le ordenó con una sonrisa. –Y no regreses sin ella.

Conan la miró una vez más memorizando su rostro antes de asentir, abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y la sacó…Aquella pastilla que Haibara le había enseñado una vez, apretando la pastilla en su mano caminó al baño con decisión, giró la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada del profesor y de Ran quien asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Cuando esto termine… Te lo contaré todo. –Le prometió el pelinegro a su mejor amiga quien le sonrió con sinceridad y luego cerró la puerta.

91 días... Shinichi Sólo tendría 91 días y le diría adiós a su yo adulto y con eso... a Ran. Su corazón le dolía, el sacrificio sería duro pero la persona a quien salvaría valía eso y mucho más, no podía dejarla ir, no concebía eso. Estaba decidido a encontrarla, así que tomando esa pastilla resolvió en su corazón traerla de vuelta.

**Hola a todos! Espero que esta serie de drables les esté gustando, saludos a **

**aylin romana por tu comentario, noté que hablas ingles estoy muy agradecida porque le has dado una oportunidad a mi historia, tu comentario me animó a escribir el siguiente capítulo de esta serie, muchísimas gracias espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Imposible**_

"_Recuerdo que años atrás alguien dijo una vez, ten cuidado el amor duele"_

* * *

Tenía 15 años cuando miró con una expresión sorprendida las 5 rosas rojas sobre su escritorio. Miyano Shiho parpadeó sosteniendo el pequeño ramo y mirando a su alrededor para discernir quien había dejado esto en su oficina, no era común que algo así sucediera dentro de la organización en toda su vida viviendo allí jamás había visto a uno de los miembros obsequiar ese tipo de cosas a alguien, en ese lugar todo era más…Diferente. Tomando la pequeña tarjeta regada descuidadamente sobre el escritorio la leyó: "_Supe que es tu color favorito-G"_

-¡Ará! Parece ser que has captado su interés.

Shiho giró sorprendida por la voz y su rostro se tornó serio al ver a Vermouth quien se acercó a ella y le arrancó la tarjeta de la mano riéndose con burla.

-Incluso se ha tomado la molestia de observarte, Gin no es de esos. –Dijo sosteniendo la pequeña tarjeta entre sus dedos y tirándola descuidadamente sobre sus hombros.

-Lo que sea que haga Gin, no es de mi incumbencia. –Respondió con frialdad Miyano mientras daba media vuelta y botaba las flores a la basura.

-Chica difícil ¿Eh? –Vermouth soltó una risita burlona.

-Mi trabajo aquí ya está destinado y aunque no tenga por qué darle explicaciones, le informo que no pienso salir con nadie de este lugar. –Respondió sin siquiera mirarla mientras analizaba unas formulas químicas.

Vermouth hizo una mueca y sonrió mientras se dirigía a la puerta. –Espero que sigas recordando tus palabras, _Sherry._

* * *

Las siguientes ocasiones ya no era sorpresa para Shiho encontrar un ramo de rosas rojas en cualquier lugar que ella frecuentase, y cada una de ellas acompañada de una frase. _"El rojo puede ser un color interesante-G"_

La científica adolescente hizo una mueca mientras observaba el ramo, no podía mentir era muy hermoso…Y ciertamente amaba el color, muy en el fondo de ella no pudo evitar sentirse un poco alagada por el gesto, toda su vida había pasado encerrada en la organización y la única persona con la que hablaba en días festivos era su hermana Akemi, pero faltaba mucho para verla. Soltó un suspiro mientras se acercaba al bote de basura más cercano y lo habría para echarlas dentro.

-Noventa y tres…-

La voz gruesa sobresaltó a la rubia fresa quien rápidamente giró su rostro hacia esa dirección, frente a ella se encontraba Ginebra uno de los miembro más conocidos en la organización, en su mano tenía un cigarro y la observaba con detenimiento.

-Es el ramo número Noventa y tres que tiras a la basura. –Inhalo un poco de su cigarro y dejó que el humo fuera llevado por el viento mientras sonreía. –No eres fácil de complacer, _Sherry._

Shiho entrecerró los ojos y se paró derecha cruzando los brazos mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué de pronto tanto interés en mí? –Preguntó sin rodeos la rubia, eran aproximadamente las 5 de la tarde y el sol se estaba ocultando una suave brisa movía sus hermosos cabellos.

Gin sonrió. –Eres hermosa, Sherry.

-No quiero oírlo de usted. –Respondió secamente la científica sin inmutarse por su comentario.

El peliblanco se acercó a ella y Shiho hizo todo lo posible por ocultar su nerviosismo, no estaba hablando con cualquier hombre.

-Y tan ácida como te describen…-Dijo satisfecho mirándola a los ojos, la rubia no movió su mirada ningún segundo.

-¿Qué es lo que desea? –Preguntó la científica

Gin sonrió una vez más mientras movía la cabeza en negación, luego sacó de su terno una fotografía. –Miyano Akemi, tu hermana ¿No es así?

Ante esto, la piel de Shiho se erizó, rápidamente tomó la foto como si con ese acto pudiera proteger a su hermana de cualquier posible peligro.

-¿Qué es lo que desea? –Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, su voz sonando dura. – ¿Es esto una orden del jefe o…?

Gin levantó su mano para callarla y habló con calma. –No es orden de nadie. –Le respondió y luego miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera escuchando, tomándola del brazo la llevó con el debajo de un árbol.

-¡¿Qué…?! –Inmediatamente la científica quiso soltarse pero él se lo impidió.

-Quiero sacarte de aquí. –Le respondió Gin sorprendiéndola por completo.

Shiho no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero segundos después su rostro volvió a ser tan inexpresivo como siempre.

-Si esto es una prueba, pierde su tiempo. –Dijo con frialdad mientras se soltaba del brazo del rubio. –Tengo una obligación con la organización, y si está intentado probarme déjeme decirle que no permitiré que lastimen a mi hermana, así que déjeme en paz, no saldré de aquí.

-No es una prueba. –Le contestó este tomando otra bocanada de su cigarrillo, Miyano hizo una mueca ante el horrible olor a nicotina. – En realidad me sorprende decirlo pero…Quiero sacarte de aquí.

Shiho alzó una ceja. –Y en el caso de que eso sea "cierto" ¿Me puede decir el por qué?

-Porque yo también he perdido a un hermano. –Le respondió Gin y su voz sonó tan sincera que Shiho tuvo que parpadear. –He leído tu caso, Sherry. Eres una niña que ha tenido que cargar con los pecados de sus padres, no tienes que pasar por esto más…Si me escuchas, podré sacarte de aquí. Se lo que la organización piensa hacerle a tu hermana.

El corazón de la rubia quería salirse del pecho, no podría soportar que algo malo le ocurriera a Akemi. – ¿Qué…? ¿La organización planea algo contra onee-chan? ¿Por qué? ¡He hecho todo lo que me han pedido hasta ahora!

La mano de Gin tocando su cabello con delicadeza la sorprendió, lo miró a los ojos sin poder entender por qué no podía alejarse de su contacto, no debería estar permitiendo de que la tocara, ni siquiera debía estarlo escuchando ¡Era parte de la organización por el amor de Dios! Sin embargo…

-Reúnete conmigo la siguiente semana. –Le dijo soltándola. –Te enviaré un mensaje codificado, nadie puede saber de esto… Corremos mucho peligro, pero te sacaré de aquí, _Sherry._

Gin le dedicó una sonrisa que Shiho jamás creyó ver en su vida, dando media vuelta la dejó con el corazón confundido y acelerado sin saber qué hacer.

¿En realidad iba a confiar en alguien de la organización? Podría ser una trampa tenía que estar alerta, sin embargo…

-¡Ará! –La voz de Vermouth la hizo girar para ver su rostro sonriente.

-¿Qué quieres? –Le preguntó con frialdad la rubia.

-Ten cuidado, Sherry. –Le dijo ella caminando de largo sin voltear a verla. –El amor duele.

* * *

Si había algo de lo que Shiho Miyano realmente se arrepentía era haber conocido a Ginebra, nunca en su vida debió haberse topado con él, mucho menos hablarle y peor aún… Darle su confianza. Quizás era porque había pasado tanto tiempo siendo utilizada dentro de esa maldita organización que le sorprendió descubrir a una persona que "aparentemente" se interesaba por su bienestar.

-Cuando vuelvas a ver a tu hermana, vayan a ver esta película. –Le dijo Gin en la oscuridad de su auto extendiéndole dos boletos.

-No es necesario. –Le dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

-Insisto. –Le respondió el poniendo los boletos encima de su cartera. –He escuchado que los jóvenes la adoran. –Dijo dándole una probada a su cigarrillo.

Shiho alzó una ceja. – ¿Te das cuenta de lo irreal que suenas? –Preguntó con burla.

-¿Y eso por qué? –Preguntó el mirándola.

-Porque no somos personas normales, no soy el tipo de chica que podría ir a disfrutar una película en el cine con mi hermana.

-Dentro de la organización eres Sherry. –le dijo Gin tirando el cigarrillo por la ventana. –Pero en los pocos momentos que estás fuera…Eres Shiho.

La rubia fresa lo miró sorprendida, queriendo ignorar lo más que podía a su corazón acelerarse. _"No caigas…" _Sabía que estaba mal, no podía darle su confianza a alguien que trabajaba para la organización…Ha alguien que hacia _esos _tipos de delitos, no había forma. Sin embargo… Eran esos pocos momentos en que realmente olvidaba lo que debía hacer.

* * *

"_Tú eras fuerte y yo no, me ilusioné…Me equivoqué"_

Esa noche Shiho nunca la olvidaría, se convertiría en una de las noches que quisiera borrar de su cabeza…Y de su ser. Su vida siempre había sido dura, pero jamás había sentido lo tan amarga que podría llegar a ser, hasta que lo conoció. Él le demostraría que la amabilidad en un mundo como el suyo no existe, que el más fuerte sobrevive y el más débil es echado a la basura…No hay amigos, no hay familia…No _amor._

-Me mentiste. –Murmuró con rabia la rubia fresa mientras dejaba caer la taza de té que sostenía en sus manos, todo a su alrededor parecía girar lentamente y su estómago se apretó dolorosamente.

-Oh…Mi pequeña_ Sherry. –_Dijo con falsa pena el peliblanco sujetando con fuerza sus muñecas. -¿En verdad creíste que quería ayudarte? ¿Qué algún día ibas a salir de aquí? –Su aliento golpeaba su mejilla y Shiho no podía sentirse más asqueada. –Una vez que ingresas no podrás salir, jamás.

-¡Suéltame! –Exclamó ella poniendo toda su fuerza para empujarlo, los mareos se intensificaban _El té…_

-¡Cállate! –Exclamó Gin dándole una fuerte bofetada que la tiró al suelo, sin ninguna consideración la aplastó con su cuerpo mientras repartía besos por su cuello y mandíbula.

-¡No! –Exclamó desesperada la rubia luchando con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. –Me drogaste. –Dijo con rabia. – ¡Déjame, déjame ir! –Alzando su pierna logró patearlo en su zona íntima, pero esto no pareció lograr nada en él solo molestarlo porque lo que recibió fueron más golpes de su parte.

-Siempre he amado esa fiereza tuya, Sherry. –le dijo Gin sonriendo sádicamente. –El rojo…Que es tu color favorito…Lo veremos por todas partes el día de hoy.

-No… -Murmuró Shiho sintiendo que las lágrimas querían caer en cualquier momento, esto no podía estar pasando…No podía. Intentó mantenerse despierta, si se dormía se acabaría todo… No quedaría nada, pero el sueño era demasiado casi no podía moverse su cuerpo estaba infectado ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida?

-Por cierto… -Le dijo Gin mientras empezaba a desabrochase su camisa. –El que está a cargo del bienestar de tu hermana soy yo. –Una sonrisa adornó su rostro mientras decía. –Así que nos veremos seguido si no quieres que haga con tu hermana lo que le hice al mío.

Shiho abrió sus ojos en la realización ¡Lo había matado! ¡Gin había matado a su propio hermano! Queriendo hacer su último intento por moverse se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde, su cuerpo había dejado de responder, cerró los ojos queriendo no volver a abrirlos jamás.

* * *

"_Diles todo lo que sabes, lo que teníamos se ha acabado…Anda y diles que era feliz y que ahora estoy rota, diles que lo que creía era imposible"_

Las gotas de lluvia la golpeaban pero a ella parecía no importarle, eran las tres de la mañana pero nada podía importarle menos a Shiho Miyano…Esa noche había perdido más de lo que podía imaginar, abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio, prendió la luz para encontrarse con miles de rosas rojas adornando el lugar, con ellas una nota que decía.

"_El rojo se ha vuelto mi color favorito también-G"_

Arrugando la tarjeta con tanta fuerza que sus uñas comenzaron a lastima su propia mano haciendo que sangrara, Shiho dejó escapar un grito, el primero en todos esos años de encierro, de esclavitud, de dolor…de abusos. Caminando hacía los jarrones los tiró cada uno de ellos al suelo, no podía detenerse, el grito parecía escapar de su garganta tal como una bala sale disparada a su objetivo… Lágrimas gruesas corrían por sus mejillas mientras pedazos de vidrios rotos, y rosas machacadas revoloteaban por todo el lugar, su arrebato parecía no tener fin hasta que un portarretrato calló al suelo.

Shiho se detuvo al instante al descubrir la foto de su hermana en el suelo, en ese momento aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza.

"_El encargado del bienestar de tu hermana soy yo, Sherry…Así que tendremos muchos encuentros si quieres que no le haga lo que le hice a tu hermano"_

Sus piernas perdieron todo tipo de fuerza y se permitió caer al suelo, sabía que era un desastre, estaba empapada, su cabello enredado, su ropa hecha jirones, moretones y lesiones cubrían su piel…Pero nada se comparaba con el dolor que sentía en su corazón, en esa noche resolvió en su corazón no confiar en nadie…Nunca más, nunca más le daría ni un poco de su confianza a alguien, apretando la fotografía de su hermana contra su pecho mientras lloraba en silencio, Miyano Shiho dijo para sí:

-Quieren a Sherry…Tendrán a Sherry.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Libérame**_

Al ver los ojos de Ginebra mirando los suyos fijamente, Shinichi supo que el día había llegado. Allí estaba el, con la respiración agitada por la travesía que le había costado llegar hasta ahí, su brazo derecho sangrando por la herida de una bala ganada momentos antes de encontrarse con él, gotas de sudor resbalándose por su frente hasta el cuello. Aun así su brazo izquierdo estaba firmemente suspendido en el aire sosteniendo con firmeza la pistola que apuntaba la cabeza del peliblanco.

Este por su parte sonrió, era esa sonrisa burlona que te ponía la piel de gallina, sobretodo porque tenía la confianza de sonreír de esa forma incluso cuando lucía igual de lastimado que él.

-Kudo Shinichi. –Dijo su nombre mientras pasaba su lengua por sus dientes lentamente, como si estuviera saboreándolo. –Vaya, vaya… Así que tú eras _ese _secreto que _ella _se negó a revelar.

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos. – ¿Dónde está? –Preguntó con dureza sin despejar la mirada del peliblanco.

Gin ignoró su pregunta mientras estudiaba al detective. –Parece que has tenido problemas para llegar hasta aquí. –Se burló al notar las heridas que este portaba.

-Puedo decir lo mismo de ti. –Le contestó el pelinegro mirando fijamente una herida de bala en el hombro del hombre. –Ahora, dime ¿_Dónde_ está?

-¿Cómo es que sobreviviste? –Le preguntó interesado caminando mientras lo rodeaba, Shinichi siguió sus movimientos sin dejar de apuntarlo con la pistola. –Tomaste el veneno, estoy seguro de esto.

-Repito. ¿Dónde está? –Preguntó nuevamente el pelinegro elevando un poco el tono de voz. –Responde la maldita pregunta.

Gin soltó una carcajada que resonó en la pequeña habitación que se encontraban. –Kudo Shinichi. –Volvió a llamarlo mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsillo pero no lo encendía. –Dime… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

El pelinegro levantó una ceja por lo que prosiguió. –Sherry es una mujer muy astuta ¿Cómo pudiste ganar su confianza? No… ¿Cómo pudiste ganarte su lealtad? –Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Dime dónde la tienes. –Fue lo que le contestó Shinichi mirándolo con frialdad. – ¡Dímelo, ya!

-Sea lo que hayas hecho tuvo que ser significativo. –Prosiguió Ginebra sin importarle la opinión del pelinegro. –Y pensar que no le importó la idea de morir con tal de proteger tu vida…-

-¡¿Dónde la tienes?! –Exclamó el detective mientras con su brazo derecho encendía el rastreador y este apuntaba la habitación en la que se encontraba. _"Según esto, Haibara debería estar aquí… ¿Pero dónde? No veo nada más aparte de nosotros" _pensaba mientras observaba disimuladamente a sus alrededores, se había separado mucho del grupo tratando de localizar a la rubia fresa y su celular había sido destruido en medio de una pelea, el lugar prácticamente se estaba llenando de agua, al parecer alguien había estallado una bomba en la parte inferior del edificio y toda el agua del río que lo rodeaba se estaba entrando a una velocidad increíble, tenía 1 hora para hallarla antes de que las ultimas bombas exploten. Debía encontrarla ¡Y encontrarla ya! _"Haibara… ¿Dónde estás?"_

-Pero ¿sabes? –Habló el peliblanco formando una sonrisa en sus labios. – Gracias a esa estúpida lealtad que te tiene, he podido volver a disfrutar del placer de tenerla en mis brazos.

-¿Qué…? –Las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta, podía escuchar en sus odios el latido de su corazón, la respiración se comenzaba a hacer pesada. _"No… No se refiere a…"_

-Aún recuerdo la primera vez que la tomé… ¿15 años tal vez? –Gin soltó una carcajada baja. –Su tembloroso cuerpo y esas ridículas lágrimas mientras me suplicaba que no lo hiciera, _patética._

Shinichi sintió su cuerpo temblar de ira, apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que su mandíbula le dolía. –Cállate… -Susurró con rabia contenida.

-Fue una lástima que tras matar a su hermana se revelara. –Se encogió de hombros soltando un suspiro. –La eché _tanto_ de menos.

-Cállate… - Volvió a murmurar el pelinegro mientras el flequillo cubría sus ojos, su mano le temblaba, sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el control de sus estribos, lo que estaba escuchando… Lo que estaba escuchando… _Haibara. _

-Pero gracias a ti. –Ginebra sonrió ampliamente. –Logré encontrar otro motivo para chantajearla y revivir el pasado, su reacción no cambió mucho de la primera vez…-

-¡DIJE QUE TE CALLES! –El grito de Shinichi resonó con tanta fuerza dentro de la habitación, igual que el sonido de la bala que salía disparada de la pistola golpeando en la pierna al peliblanco tumbándolo al suelo levantando un enorme charco de agua por el peso. – ¡Cierra la boca! ¡No te atrevas a seguir hablando de ella! ¡MALDITO BASTARDO! Una palabra más… ¡Sólo una palabra más y será la última que digas!

La carcajada de Gin fue como un estruendo, estaba riendo con todas sus fuerzas, incluso había dejado caer el cigarrillo mientras se sostenía el estómago, como si estuviera charlando con un buen amigo que le había contado algún chiste provocando mucha más rabia e impotencia en Shinichi quien apretó la mandíbula dolorosamente.

-¿Sabes…? –Comenzó el peliblanco. – Sherry tuvo la oportunidad de matarme… -Dijo sonriendo suavemente y Shinichi no pudo evitar posar sus ojos en la herida en el hombro del hombre _"Así que fue ella…"_ –Pero no lo hizo. –Esto llamó la atención del pelinegro. – ¿Sabes por qué? –Preguntó y aunque no tuvo respuesta él le respondió. – Ella dijo…-

* * *

"_\- Si hubiera sido la misma Sherry de hace un año y medio atrás, esta bala con seguridad habría traspasado tu enfermo corazón. –_ _Le dijo cayendo al suelo de rodillas mientras tiraba el arma y escupía un poco de sangre._

_-¿Qué te hizo hacer esa diferencia? –Le preguntó Gin girando a verla._

_Miyano Shiho le sonrió y el no supo cómo calificar esa sonrisa. – Una persona una vez dijo que __La venganza solo trae más venganza, La felicidad momentánea se va de a poco como la caída de los copos de nieve en la palma de tu mano_. _Gin,__ yo ya no quiero buscar esa venganza nunca más… y por eso le he dicho que ya no quiero que me vuelva a llamar asesina"_

* * *

El brazo de Shinichi perdió toda su fuerza, bajando el arma no pudo evitar mirar al suelo mientras un dolor cruzaba su pecho. En ese preciso momento estaba experimentando diversas sensaciones y emociones difíciles de describir.

-La cambiaste. –Le dijo Ginebra y el pelinegro pudo sentir el rencor tras esas palabras. –Haz cambiado a Sherry, y es tu culpa que ella ahora esté muerta.

_¿¡Qué?! _ Kudo Shinichi levantó la vista rápidamente ante esas palabras y lo único que pudo visualizar fue el puño de Gin golpeándolo fuertemente en el rostro haciéndolo tropezar y caer en el agua que prontamente le estaba llegando a las rodillas, sintió como le saltó un latido al ver su propia arma apuntando su cabeza.

-Y ahora tú la acompañaras. –Le dijo el peliblanco sonriéndole con satisfacción mientras se preparaba para presionar el gatillo. El sonido de una bala saliendo disparada rezumbó en los oídos del detective quien cerró los ojos esperando el impacto…Impacto que nunca llegó, por el contrario el cuerpo inerte de Gin cayó sobre él sobresaltándolo.

-He saldado mi deuda. –La voz de Vermouth se robó la atención de Shinichi quien se puso de pie inmediatamente.

-No te vayas. –Le ordenó mirándola fijamente.

La rubia simplemente le sonrió. –Yo de ti me encargo de _salvarla _aunque a este ritmo no creo que lo puedas lograr. –Y diciendo esto le lanzó una bomba de humo que explosionó al ponerse en contacto con una pared, aprovechando la oportunidad para desaparecer.

-¡Vermouth! –Exclamó el pelinegro corriendo en dirección de la rubia pero no pudo encontrarla. –Demonios…- Dio media vuelta tratando de localizar a Haibara sin tener éxito.

-¡HAIBARA! –Gritó empujando las mesas y anaqueles, por si encontraba algún pasadizo secreto, ella debía estar algún lado de esa habitación. Cada vez era más difícil caminar el agua iba subiendo, hasta que sintió que su pie golpeaba una herradura. _"¡Claro! Un subterráneo…"_

Se agachó y con las manos logró jalar la herradura abriendo una pequeña puerta, no podía ver nada, aquel sótano estaba completamente inundado de agua, de allí provenía la que estaba pisando en ese momento. Kudo no lo dudó, encendiendo su linterna de reloj y tomando mucho aire se sumergió en esa oscuridad, al principio no lograba ver nada, era demasiada agua y le molestaba los ojos, pero cuando extendió su muñeca para iluminar el suelo, logró _verla._ Estaba allí… Muy en el fondo de la habitación se encontraba Miyano Shiho, su cuerpo flotaba inconsciente mientras su muñeca derecha estaba encadenada a un tubo que le impedía llegar a la superficie, su ropa casi inexistente y Shinichi pudo ver un fino hilo rojo que se extendía en el agua… ¡Necesitaba nadar más rápido! Para cuando alcanzó a tomar su mano izquierda se sintió desesperado, casi no le quedaba oxígeno y no sabía cuánto tiempo Haibara había estado completamente sumergida, tenía miedo…Mucho miedo. Intentó desatarla pero le era imposible, no podía romper una cadena de plata por mucho que quisiera. Así que rápidamente la dejó mientras nadaba de regreso en busca de algo que pudiera ayudarlo a romperla.

-¡HAIBARA! –Gritó en el momento en que sus pulmones recibieron el oxígeno, estaba temblando y su hombro le dolía pero no le importaba, tenía que salvarla ¡Tenía que hacerlo, por Dios! Rompiendo un vidrio de emergencias con su puño, arrancó el hacha y volvió a sumergirse. _"Por favor…Por favor, Haibara…Tienes que resistir, no te vayas…No te vayas" _

Cuando logró alcanzarla, usó toda su fuerza para romper la cadena, hizo al menos cuatro intentos hasta que lo logró, rápidamente la tomó por la muñeca queriendo llevarla a la superficie, temiendo que pudiera ser demasiado tarde, Shinichi decidió darle respiración boca a boca aún debajo del agua no queriendo dejar pasar un segundo más, tomando todo su impulso logró sacarlos a ambos de nuevo a la superficie.

-¡HAIBARA! –Gritó nuevamente sujetando fuertemente el cuerpo inerte de la susodicha, su corazón se encogió al notar que no tenía casi nada de ropa y se sintió a punto de vomitar, sin soltarla ni un instante y haciendo malabares logró sacarse su terno y ponérselo mirando con profunda preocupación una herida de bala muy cerca del corazón. _"No…" _–Haibara, despierta. –Le dijo mientras luchaba por colocarla en un lugar estable en dónde pudiera ayudarle a recibir oxígeno, la acostó sobre un escritorio y empezó a presionar su pecho debatiéndose entre si esto podrá ayudarla o aumentara el sangrado. –Haibara, Haibara resiste. –Le dijo mientras le hacía presión en su pecho y empezaba a darle respiración boca a boca. – ¡Haibara! ¡Haibara no puedes irte, maldición! –Le gritó desesperado mientras presionaba con más fuerza y le seguía dando respiración boca a boca, la angustia empezaba a hacerse incontrolable.

-¡SHINICHI! –Gritó Hatori tumbando la puerta de la habitación entrando con parte del grupo del FBI. – ¡Shinichi tenemos que salir de aquí, el edificio va a explotar!

-¡Hatori, presiona el pecho de Haibara para detener el sangrado mientras le aplico RCP, rápido! –Exclamó el pelinegro mirando al grupo del FBI que se acercaba— ¡Llamen a los paramédicos, que tengan lista una camilla hay una paciente en peligro de muerte! –Les ordenó mientras continuaba con su tarea de presionar el pecho de la rubia fresa.

-Shinichi, si no salimos de aquí… -Comenzó Hatori mirando con horror las múltiples heridas de la científica.

-¡Ya lo sé! –Lo interrumpió con frustración e impotencia el pelinegro. – ¡Pero no me puedo ir de aquí hasta que Haibara vuelva respirar! –Le contestó sintiendo su propia desesperación en su voz, y volvió a su tarea de pasarle oxígeno a la muchacha. –Maldición, Haibara… ¡No puedes rendirte! ¡Respira, maldita sea! –Le gritó mientras presionaba su pecho. – ¡Haibara, respira! ¡HAIBARA! –Quizás fue la potencia de su golpe, o su intenso deseo…Pero en ese momento la rubia fresa dejó escapar una enorme bocanada de agua salpicándolo en la cara, pero nada de eso le importo, una sonrisa se plantó en su rostro y Hatori pensó que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Shinichi, esta chica está teniendo una hemorragia, necesita ir a urgencia de inmediato o la perderemos. –Le dijo el detective del oeste haciendo que el rostro del pelinegro volviera a ponerse serio.

-Debemos salir de aquí, necesito que Haibara esté en el hospital. –Le respondió Shinichi colocando a la rubia en sus brazos y llevándola cargada fuera del edificio donde lo esperaban los paramédicos lista para llevarlos.

Shinichi no podía recordar lo que sucedió después, ni quien le estuvo hablando ni quien lo acompañó, solo podía recordar sostener aquella mano helado mientras le pedía a Dios por primera vez en su vida que la salvara.

**¡Hola a todos como están! Espero que les esté gustando esta colección de Drables, muchas gracias a SaraB82 por añadir la historia a favoritos, estoy muy agradecida y me gustaría saber qué opinas hasta ahora, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado ¡no te pierdas el siguiente! Saludos a AylinRomana espero que estés muy bien. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Suponía**_

"_Tú eras todo lo que conocía y quería"_

Si había una persona en la tierra que podría asegurar conocer a Shinichi Kudo, Mouri Ran se pondría de pie y orgullosamente se pararía al frente lista para aceptar cualquier desafío que le impusieran. Pero en todos esos años de amistad, era la primera vez que Ran observaba _ese_ tipo de expresión en el rostro del pelinegro. Hubo pocas ocasiones en que había tenido la oportunidad de ver a su mejor amigo de la infancia molesto o afligido por algún asunto, Shinichi era conocido por ser alguien calculador y calmado, esa era una de las cualidades que mucha veces asustaba un poco a Ran.

Asesinos, ladrones, psicópatas, lo que sea…Kudo Shinichi no se alteraría, siempre pensaría con la cabeza fría y terminaría triunfante, de los dos, Shinichi siempre había dicho que Ran era más sensible y ella lo aceptaba, pero esta noche… El semblante del pelinegro estaba profundamente oscurecido, mientras escuchaba los resultados que le estaba dando el médico, Ran se asombró al notar como los rasgos de dolor e impotencia se marcaban en todo su rostro, así que cuando el doctor se despidió para volver a entrar en la habitación de cierta rubia fresa, la pelinegra no dudó en ponerse de pie para acercarse a su amigo (y primer amor) quien parecía haberse quedado en el espacio dándole la espalda.

-Shinichi… -Lo llamó suavemente mientras se acercaba. – ¿Qué fue lo que dijo el doctor? –Preguntó mirando la espalda del detective, quien tenía su brazo derecho vendado junto con su mano izquierda. – ¿Cómo se encuentra Ai-chan? –No sabía cómo llamarla ahora, había muchas cosas que el chico no le había explicado, entre ellas el que aquella niña pequeña apareciera de pronto en los brazos de su mejor amigo transformada en una completa joven de 19 años.

-La operación fue un éxito, y por ahora se encuentra estable fue una fortuna que yo compartiera su mismo tipo de sangre que por algún motivo resultó ser muy _Extraño _para ellos… -Le dijo sin voltearse y Ran sintió como si estuviese en alguna exposición.

-Gracias a Dios… -Contestó la pelinegra sonriendo completamente aliviada, pero su expresión cambio al sentir el aura pesada de Kudo. –No te ves contento, Ai-chan está viva ¿Por qué no te vez feliz?

Silencio fue lo único que recibió provocando que comenzara a preocuparse ¿Había otra cosa que no le estaba diciendo? ¿Qué era lo que tenía Ai? – ¿Shinichi? –Lo llamó un poco temerosa comenzando a levantar su mano para posarla en el hombro del pelinegro. – ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a Ai-chan en ese lugar?

Ran podía sentir la respiración del chico acelerarse, como si estuviera tratando de contenerse así mismo. – ¿Shini…?

De repente el pelinegro se giró y golpeó con su puño el vidrio dónde se encontraba el extintor y lo rompió en pedazos espantando a la chica quien saltó alarmada observando como su mano anteriormente ya herida comenzaba a sangrar una vez más.

-¡Shinichi! –Gritó alterada la pelinegra tomando la mano ensangrentada del detective. – ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Tus heridas han vuelto a reabrirse! ¡No seas tan inconsciente! Estás sangrando demasiado… -Dijo asustada intentando buscar a una enfermera para que la ayudase, pero su búsqueda quedó interrumpida al sentir los brazos de Kudo rodeándola y sorprendiéndola, él posó su cabeza sobre su hombro soltando un suspiro tembloroso. –Shinichi…-

"_Tú eras todo lo que conocía, todo lo que yo quería. Estábamos destinados a estar juntos…O bueno, se suponía que lo estábamos pero al parecer fracasamos"_

-Ran… -Habló con la voz muy cansada y esto provocó que el corazón de la susodicha se encogiera. –Creo que no lo hice bien…-

-¿Qué no hiciste bien Shinichi? –Preguntó por lo bajo la pelinegra acariciando su cabeza buscando reconfortarlo.

-Protegerla. –Contestó el detective después de unos segundos.

Ran frunció el ceño ante esto. –Shinichi… Salvaste la vida de Ai-chan, casi pierdes la tuya en el intento ¿Cómo es que dices eso?

-No fue suficiente. –Le respondió el pelinegro mientras cerraba sus ojos dejando aún más confundida a la chica que comenzó a pensar "_Shinichi… ¿Tan importante es Ai-chan para ti?" _ Pero su pregunta no se personificó, y sintió un vacío en su corazón cuando Kudo se alejó lentamente de ella y le daba una sonrisa cansada. –Iré a buscar a una enfermera y llamaré al profesor… Debe estar preocupado.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo? –Preguntó lista para seguirlo como siempre lo había hecho desde su infancia pero el pelinegro levanto su mano izquierda.

-No…No es necesario, creo…Creo que quiero estar un rato solo. –Le respondió mientras su mirada se perdía en algún punto del suelo del hospital. –Regresa con el Tío ya es muy tarde, lo he llamado y me dijo que pronto va a pasar por ti.

-Oh… Está bien. –Le contestó mientras se obligaba a sí misma a sonreír con calidez, no quería hacerle saber que el rechazo a su compañía le había herido, últimamente desde que pasó todo este caos con la organización que lo llevó a ocultarse como Conan, Ran sentía que lo conocía cada vez menos y odiaba sentir eso. –Si necesitas algo sabes que siempre estaré para ti, Shinichi.

El pelinegro le sonrió con suavidad y agradecimiento. –Lo sé, ten una buena noche. –Le contestó despidiéndose en el aire con su mano izquierda dando media vuelta y caminando en una dirección contraria a la de ella, Ran se quedó allí de pie con una mano el corazón, hasta que lo vio voltearse para mirarla. –Y gracias por todo, Ran. –Dándole una última mirada su silueta agotada desapareció en una esquina del hospital.

"_Todos los recuerdos que nos unían parecen desaparecerse y convertirse en una ilusión… Demasiada ilusión para ser un final feliz"_

**¡Hola todos, aquí les traigo el siguiente Drable espero que lo disfruten, un saludo para:**

**-Guest: Holaaaaa Bienvenida! Estoy muy feliz que te guste la historia, son drables capítulos que no siguen tanta secuencia como un fanfic normal pero quería transmitir la evolución de la relación entre Conan y Haibara ¡Espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo!**

**\- AylinRomana Mil gracias por tus reviews, siempre me animan a separar un tiempo para escribir el siguiente capítulo.**

**-SaraB82 Espero que te esté gustando la historia: D **

**-KurosakiMiyu gracias por añadirlo a favoritos, me gustaría saber lo que piensas hasta ahora de la historia. :D**

**-Bluze muchísimas gracias por añadir mi historia a favoritos, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y que lo hayas disfrutado**

**¡Saludos a todos!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Mister Yesterday**_

"_Señor del ayer, por favor… ¿Podrías permitirme reencontrarme con mi yo del pasado, el que estaba lleno de sueños?"_

Desde que nació, el destino de Miyano Shiho ya había sido decidido, sobre sus hombros se encontraba el peso de la misión incumplida de sus padres, por lo que la organización tenía demasiadas expectativas sobre ella, además de su éxito dependía la vida y bienestar de su hermana quien de las dos podía disfrutar de relativa libertad y Shiho no estaba dispuesta a arrebatársela, por lo que tomando un fuerte respiro y resolución se convenció a sí misma que si esa era su vida pues tenía que aceptarla.

No hubo un momento en que se quejase, su educación fue muy estricta ella sabía a la perfección que cualquier reclamo de su parte podría traerle muy graves consecuencias, había visto con sus propios ojos como la organización trataba a los desleales y ella había experimentado en carne propia los castigos por decir su punto de vista sobre cierto tema.

Oscuridad, si tuviera que describir con una sola palabra su infancia, diría oscuridad, la oscuridad es un estado donde no puedes ver nada, ningún lugar al cual seguir y te sientes perdido, abandonado y solo… Por muchos años su única ancla a la cordura fue su querida hermana Akemi Miyano, ver su fotografía todos los días le dio las fuerzas para despertar cada mañana y aguantar un día más en la organización, pero cuando se enteró de la desastrosa muerte de su hermana, Miyano Shiho sintió que alguien le arrebataba la vela de sus manos y la trituraba sin piedad, aquellos pequeños sueños que había almacenado en su corazón…Uno a uno se fueron apagando hasta que se hicieron cenizas, no había razón para seguir allí "_¿Qué sentido tiene vivir? ¿Por qué sigo respirando? Nadie está esperando por mi allá fuera, Onee-chan… Onee-chan se ha ido no tiene sentido seguir viviendo, esta vida no es de importancia para nadie" _

Después de perder el balance entre la esperanza y la tristeza sentía que no podía seguir en pie, durante mucho tiempo pensó de esa manera hasta que _**lo encontró**__. _Y tal como una linterna la iluminaría en medio de toda su oscuridad.

Su encuentro con Kudo Shinichi definitivamente fue memorable, a pesar de tener conflictos al inicio por sus notables diferencias en personalidad, el incorregible sentido de la justicia de aquel Detective sin duda alguna causó un fuerte impacto en ella, observando fijamente el rostro de Conan Edogawa la rubia fresa analizó en su interior aquel día:

* * *

"_Pensaba que sus ansias de justicia le hacían actuar sin pensar en las consecuencias de nada, en busca sólo de la verdad... Pero ahora resulta que él carga con toda la presión para no herir a nadie... Esa actitud tuya, típica de un joven temerario resulta enormemente interesante. Supongo que sabes que ese aroma tan puro la impregna a ella y a nosotros, incluso a ti mismo, y nos mantiene atados con el lazo de una solitaria y peligrosa esencia."_

* * *

Poco a poco ese lazo se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte ya que una persona tan correcta y transparente como Kudo Shinichi fue brindando luz y claridad al oscuro, maltratado y roto corazón de Shiho, para cuando el detective le había prometido con tanta seguridad que él iba a protegerla, Haibara no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír… Una persona como él…Por supuesto que haría ese tipo de promesa aún si ponía su propia vida en juego el realmente lo intentaría hasta el punto de morir.

¿Cómo no podría…? ¿Cómo no podría sentir nada ante este peculiar personaje? Le había dado un nuevo hogar, nuevos amigos…Una nueva vida y una promesa. La estaba haciendo la princesa del cuento que espera en la torre ser rescatada del dragón, pero Miyano Shiho sabía muy bien que ella **no era** ni **debía ser** esa _princesa. _Kudo Shinichi ya tenía a alguien que lo esperaba y necesitaba tanto como el la necesitaba y no era ella.

Un ángel…Un ángel que estuvo dispuesta a esperar el tiempo necesario a que su amado regresara a la vida que **ella** le había robado. Por esa razón cuando leyó el mensaje de Vermouth ese día en su celular diciendo que habían dado con su paradero y que tenía que pensar algo para proteger la vida de la "grandiosa bala de plata" Haibara no dudó ningún segundo en callar este detalle de Conan y marcharse en silencio antes de que el pudiera descubrirlo.

"_Desde el día que nací caminé en este oscuro destino, pero por ti… Quien eres la persona que se paró a mi lado cada día, y me has dado una razón para vivir… Por favor sostén mi mano te prometo que no me rendiré, no me daré por vencida"_

Estaba a decidida a devolverle la vida que ella le había robado, no permitiría que Shinichi Kudo muriera no después de que le había dado tanto…Al menos…Al menos ella tenía que devolverle lo que le robó y traerlo de vuelta a Mouri Ran. Una vez dentro de la organización podría obtener la información que le faltaba para completar el antídoto para Apotoxin4869, se lo devolvería…Definitivamente lo haría.

Y fue por todo esto que Shiho Miyano había resuelto en su interior, que cuando abrió los ojos aturdida en el hospital en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, el dolor de su cuerpo no podía compararse a la estaca que sintió en su corazón al ver a Kudo Shinichi dormido junto a ella en una silla, su respiración era suave y constante, notó que su brazo derecho estaba vendado junto con su mano, rastros de sangre notorias en los vendajes y no pudo evitar preguntarse.

-¿Por qué…? –Apenas susurró mientras lo miraba fijamente –Kudo-kun… ¿Por qué? Tienes la suficiente luz para alumbrar una galaxia entera, pero al tomar esa píldora haz preferido quedarte conmigo…Una estrella que ya está apunto de apagarse.

**Sí, dos capítulos en un día, aproveché que no me dejaron tanta tarea, pronto comenzaré los proyectos y será más difícil actualizar, pero espero que les haya gustado.**

**Saludos a Guest, AylinRomana, SaraB82 y KurosakiMiyu y Bluze me gustaría saber que les ha parecido: D **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Salvarte **_

"_Tomo un respiro, me mantengo calmado, sólo un paso más y llegaré a la puerta"_

Shinichi apretó los ojos sintiendo despertarse mientras se removía incomodo en su silla, abrió los ojos y ahogaba un bostezo, revisó su reloj dándose cuenta que eran las 3 de la mañana, estuvo listo para volver a dormir pero la mirada fija de unas pupilas azul turquesa lo sobresaltaron, en el momento que la _notó _mirándolo Kudo podía asegurar que se despertó al instante.

-¿Estoy soñando?

-Sí

-¡Dios, estás despierta! –Exclamó poniéndose de pie y parecía que no podía contener su alegría y alivio pero solo bastaron unos segundos para que su sonrisa se borrara y su rostro se pusiera serio de nuevo. –Casi mueres ¿Sabes? –le dijo seriamente en un susurro.

Haibara no le respondió, simplemente se limitó a mirarlo, sus ojos lo escaneaban de pie a cabeza y fue así por tres largos minutos que Shinichi comenzó a sentirse incómodo.

-¿Qué? –Le preguntó cruzando sus brazos como forma de protegerse de esa mirada penetrante. –Espero que seas consciente de la estupidez que acabas de cometer — Comenzó y fue como si de repente no pudiera contener su furia. – ¡¿Cómo pudiste marcharte de esa manera?! ¡¿Es que acaso querías morir?! ¡Un segundo más Haibara, tan sólo un segundo más y el RCP no habría funcionado!

Kudo detuvo su estallido al darse cuenta que la científica no parecía querer responderle simplemente estaba allí…Acostada con la mirada fija en él, aún en la oscuridad podía notar la evidente palidez en su tez naturalmente blanca, lucía tan frágil y herida que su enojo se evaporó, así que llevando una mano a su cuello y bajando el volumen de su voz le preguntó.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Tupido…-

-¿Qué? –Preguntó al no poder entender el susurro de la chica.

-Tú eres el único estúpido. –Le repitió la rubia desde su lugar y Shinichi sintió su ojo derecho saltar, después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar por ella, se atreve a insultarlo de esa manera _Esa mujer…_

-¿Disculpa? –Le preguntó claramente ofendido. – ¿Quién fue la que me drogó y prácticamente se entregó a una muerte segura? Que yo sepa el que está postrado en una cama en la sala de urgencia eres tú no yo.

Haibara le devolvió la mirada y apretó los ojos conteniendo su ira, poniendo las manos a los costados de la cama comenzó a sentarse sin poder evitar soltar un gemido de dolor.

-¿Qué haces? No te levantes. –Le dijo Shinichi acercándose a ella alarmado con temor que se esté haciendo más daño y la tomó de los hombros causando que la rubia se sobresaltara y rápidamente lo hiciera a un lado sorprendiéndolo. –Haibara… -Murmuró mirándola perplejo. –Tú…-

La científica vio como por su rostro pasaban varias emociones como sorpresa, confusión y al final dolor y tristeza, sin comprender que estaba pasando por la mente del detective para que tuviera una expresión como esa, giró su rostro y se encontró cara a cara con su reflejo en un espejo, abrió sus ojos con horror al visualizar los múltiples moretones y rasguños, junto con las marcas grisáceas y verdes de mordidas a lo largo de su cuello y brazos. Giró su rostro volviendo a encontrarse con la mirada dolorida del pelinegro y enterró sus uñas en la sabana queriendo desaparecer de ese lugar.

-Lo sabes. –Declaró agachando la mirada permitiendo que su cerquillo cubriera sus ojos. No era una pregunta, era un hecho y Shinichi nunca se había sentido tan mortificado de deducir algo.

-Haibara… -Comenzó el detective sin saber muy bien que decir. –Yo…-

-¿Y es por eso que lo hiciste? –Preguntó por lo bajo, tan bajo que el pelinegro no sabía si estaba hablando con ella misma o con él.

-¿Hacer qué? –Preguntó confundido.

-Kudo, no quiero tu lástima. –Le dijo con firmeza la rubia fresa lanzándole una mirada fría.

-Haibara ¿De qué hablas? No me das lástima. –Le respondió un poco molesto por su declaración.

-¿Entonces por qué? –Preguntó Shiho apretando los dientes – ¡¿Por qué estás aquí así?! ¡¿Por qué eres Kudo Shinichi y no Edogawa Conan?! ¡¿Por qué tomaste la píldora?! –Explotó y su voz salió cargada de rabia.

-Pues no sé, para salvarte _**¿Quizás?**_ –Le respondió con sarcasmo el pelinegro sintiendo que la ira comenzaba a regresar a su cuerpo.

-¡Te dije que no quería que me salvarás! –Le reclamó

-¡Y yo te dije que te iba a proteger! –Le respondió igual de molesto.

-¡No quiero tu maldita protección Kudo! –Alzó su voz la rubia, sus ojos brillando de rabia.

-Pues lo siento por no querer dejarte morir. –Le soltó con amargura el detective achinando sus ojos. –Pues lamento por querer que vivas y seas feliz.

Shiho lo fulminó con la mirada, estaba realmente furiosa, Shinichi podía notar como su pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad increíble, síntoma de que estaba conteniéndose y tratando de tranquilizarse, Haibara ya de por sí estaba muy débil en su estado no debía alterarse de esa manera, pero díganle a esta mujer que se calme… No hay ser más terco que ella en toda la maldita tierra, por lo que si ella no iba a escucharlo entonces él tenía que tranquilizarse por ella.

-Haibara… -Comenzó después de soltar un suspiro. –Mira, yo…-

-El collar. –Lo interrumpió ella. – ¿Dónde está el collar?

Shinichi parpadeó pero luego reaccionó. – ¿Te refieres a este? –Preguntó sacando de su bolsillo un colgante que cargaba la rubia cuando la rescató. –Lo guardé para dártelo después. –La miró extiendo el collar para ella, pero la chica simplemente se quedó observando el colgante, el pelinegro se maravilló al ver como rápidamente la ira se extinguía de aquellos ojos azul turquesa y era reemplazado por una tristeza profunda. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

-Kudo-kun. –Su voz salía suave…Cansada y apagada. –Acabas de renunciar a tu vida ¿Lo sabes? No hay nada que pueda hacer por ti ahora.

Shinichi la observó, su semblante estaba serio comparado con el de ella que se encontraba afligido. –Lo sé. –Le respondió con suavidad.

-Pasado los 91 días no volverás a ser Kudo Shinichi, te convertirás en Edogawa Conan ¿Realmente entiendes lo que eso significa? –Volvió a preguntar esta vez mirándolo a los ojos. – Tendrás que rehacer tu vida, adiós a tu colegio…Adiós a Ran-san ¿Realmente estás consciente?

El nombre de Ran causó dolor en el corazón de Shinichi, pero él ya había tomado una decisión… No había marcha atrás. –Ya lo sé Haibara, lo sé perfectamente.

-¡¿Entonces, eres estúpido?! –Volvió a estallar sorprendiendo al pelinegro por su repentino arrebato. – ¡Lo has perdido todo imbécil! ¡¿Cómo has podido…?! ¡¿Cómo has podido?!

Shinichi frunció el ceño empezando a molestarse de nuevo, pero sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta al ver como las pupilas furiosas de Haibara comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas a una velocidad increíble. El alma se le cayó a los pies, estaba llorando…Ella estaba llorando por él.

-¡No había razón para que hicieras esa estupidez! ¡No tenías que salvarme! ¡Te dije que no me salvaras! –Exclamó mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Debes estar bromeando… -Le contestó Shinichi no pudiendo quedarse callado tras ese comentario. – ¡¿Y tú crees que yo podría dejarte morir?! ¡No podría hacer eso, Haibara! ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes…?! ¡Jamás podría permitirlo! ¡Y no es por lástima es porque tú eres impor…!

-¡Logré hacerte el antídoto, estúpido! –Le gritó ella de vuelta sin dejarlo terminar dejándolo perplejo.

-¿Qué…? –La pregunta quedó atorada nuevamente en su garganta viéndola atónito.

-Dentro de la organización obtuve la información que me faltaba para completar el antídoto para la Apotoxin4869. –Le dijo mirando con rabia el colgante que el chico sostenía. –Dentro de ese collar se encuentra la píldora, sabía que en algún momento encontrarían mi cuerpo, entonces podrías volver a la normalidad y lograría devolver la vida que te había robado…Se suponía que serías feliz con _ella, _se suponía que te la devolvería, aquella preciada vida que te quité ¡Se suponía que lograría dártela de nuevo pero tú has hecho esto y ahora te he atado para siempre! –Su voz se quebró mientras enterraba su rostro en las palmas de su mano y dejaba escapar un amargo sollozo.

Kudo Shinichi se quedó paralizado como una piedra, con las manos temblorosas partió el colgante en dos y de la piedra de madera cayó sobre su palma una pequeña pastilla rojo con blanco. _El antídoto…_

Pasaron largos minutos sin decir nada, lo único que podía escuchar eran los suaves sollozos de la rubia, el pelinegro bajó su mirada y observó el cuerpo tembloroso y delgado de la científica, era la segunda vez que ella se permitía llorar frente a él, aquella visión le revolvió el estómago su dolor era genuino y le estaba partiendo el corazón.

"_Jamás sabrás la forma en que me destroza por dentro verte… Desearía poder decirte algo…Que haga que todo el dolor se vaya"_

-Haibara… -Susurró con la mirada afligida mientras se acercaba e intentaba poner una mano sobre su hombro para reconfortarla.

-Kudo, no…Por favor. –Le interrumpió la acción la rubia con la voz amortiguada por sus manos. –Quiero estar sola, vete…Vete por favor.

El pelinegro bajó su mano derrotado, era la primera vez que Kudo Shinichi se había quedado sin palabras.

"_No quiero dejarte" _Pensó, pero no podía encontrar su voz para decirlo.

-El profesor… -Comenzó Shiho levantando levemente su rostro pero sin mirarlo no queriendo que vea sus lágrimas, pero aún en la oscuridad él podía verlas. –El…No puede saberlo. –La rubia se abrazó a sí misma como un auto reflejo de protección y esto lastimó más al pelinegro porque entendió rápidamente a que se refería. –Se preocuparía demasiado… No permitas que regrese hasta que estas marcas no sean tan evidentes… Kudo-kun te lo pido. –Su voz sonaba desesperada y Shinichi solo podía observarla con profunda tristeza ¿Por qué Haibara tenía que sufrir así? Era tan injusto… La impotencia lo consumía y por un momento se complació al saber que el maldito de Gin ya no pisaba este mundo.

-No lo sabrá… -Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Aquella noche sin duda quedaría grabada en su memoria. Impotencia, frustración, ira, dolor… Kudo Shinichi simplemente se permitió sentarse en el suelo, recostando su espalda en los filos de la cama, mirando fijamente la puerta… Dándole la espalda a la rubia temblorosa que le pedía que se marchara.

"_A veces desearía poder salvarte y hay tantas cosas que quiero que sepas. No me rendiré hasta que esto se acabe. Dime que no te rendirás…Porque estaré a tu lado si te caes ¿Lo sabes?"_

**Muy bien, esta noche dejare saludos rápidos a todos porque debo ir a hacer una tarea T.T espero que les haya gustado, por favor déjenme saber sus opiniones en los comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me hacen cuando me dan su opinión, eso me ayuda a mejorar y a saber lo que piensan es importante para mi ¡Saludos!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Find your way**_

Shinichi Kudo amaba los misterios, todos lo sabían siempre sonreiría creídamente cuando lograba dar con la respuesta, no había nada que lo confundiera ¿Querían solución a un misterio? Podrían preguntarle, no había ningún detective como él, por algo le decían "Holmes del siglo XIX" sin embargo ese último año Shinichi se había encontrado con algo o mejor dicho _alguien_ que no paraba de confundirlo hasta el punto de hacerlo querer jalar su cabello de la desesperación.

-Kudo-kun ¿Algún problema? –La maestra de cálculo inferencial preguntó a mitad de la clase llamando su atención, y la de sus compañeros.

-Eh…No, lo siento. –Se disculpó avergonzado el pelinegro sentándose recto en su silla, la clase continuó sin demora y el chico solo pudo soltar un suspiro, al parecer sus compañeros ya estaban acostumbrados a sus acciones "raras" cuando estaba por resolver un misterio, la diferencia era que llevaba queriendo resolver este misterio por más de año y medio y todavía ni encontraba el inicio del problema.

Shinichi dirigió su atención a las nubes que parecían flotar con tanta tranquilidad en ese cielo azul, el día estaba alegre pero lastimosamente no podía disfrutarlo como se debía, su mente se encontraba pensando en aquella rubia fresa que había dejado en su casa horas antes de irse a clase.

Haibara había sido dada de alta, pero como todavía faltaban al menos tres semanas antes de la llegada del profesor, ambos acordaron (O más bien Shinichi la obligó) que Shiho se quedara en su casa hasta ese entonces, ya llevaban viviendo así una semana y a la vista de todo el mundo podrían decir que la chica lo estaba haciendo bien con su recuperación, pero Shinichi sabía más que eso…Él podía ver más allá de su apariencia y conocía tan bien a Haibara para saber que la actuación era uno de sus fuertes. Claro, ella procuraría actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, lanzando sus comentarios sarcásticos de vez en cuando y queriendo hacer las tareas del hogar cuando el médico le había exigido descanso y reposo.

Pero ninguno de sus actos de "chica fuerte" compró a Kudo, aquella noche en la que vio sus dolorosas lágrimas en esa cama de hospital quedarían grabadas en su memoria para siempre.

"_Te juro que intenté entenderte, pero es que era difícil descifrar lo que en verdad querías. Mientras tu boca decía 'Vete', tus ojos decían 'quédate'… Y yo no supe que hacer"_

Pensó el pelinegro mientras dejaba escapar otro suspiro, en ningún momento se dio cuenta de la mirada preocupada atrás de su asiento proveniente de su amiga de la infancia Mouri Ran.

* * *

-¡Estoy en casa! –Exclamó quitándose los zapatos y poniéndose las zapatillas mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Profesor ¿Qué es eso que veo allá atrás? –La voz acusadora de la rubia fresa fue lo primero que escuchó y caminó a la sala de estar para encontrarla acostada sobre el sillón con la computadora portátil sobre sus piernas en una videoconferencia con el viejo (ojo, así le decía de cariño) –Espero que debido a mi ausencia no esté alimentándose con la comida procesada que estrictamente le he prohibido consumir.

Shinichi ya podía imaginar la sonrisa tonta del profesor mientras trataba de buscar una buena excusa para evadir la furia de su casi hija adoptiva.

-Oh ¡Shinichi! Haz vuelto de clase. –Y más que alegría el detective pudo notar evidente alivio ya que le sirvió de distracción.

-Profesor ¿Cómo va todo por allá? –Preguntó recostándose sobre el espaldar del sillón mirando la cámara detrás de la rubia.

-Muy bien, he encontrado cosas muy interesantes por acá. –Le explicó el profesor y se notaba claramente la ilusión en sus ojos mientras hablaba, Shinichi no pudo evitar observar la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de la científica. –Les he comprado recuerdos, los extraño y a los niños también.

-Ah, sí los niños. –Respondió el pelinegro mientras sujetaba la computadora para que Haibara se pusiera de pie ya que quería ir al baño. – Escuché de Ran que están ansiosos porque Conan y Haibara regresen de su viaje de estados unidos y planean hacerles una fiesta de bienvenida. –Su rostro reflejaba una sonrisa divertida pero sincera.

Agasa soltó una risita mientras negaba con la cabeza, esos niños y sus locuras, pero su mirada se tornó sería una vez que la científica estuvo fuera de la habitación. – ¿Cómo se encuentra? –Le preguntó y el pelinegro sintió la sincera preocupación del profesor.

Soltando un suspiro contestó. –Al parecer, mejorando ya camina sola aunque no es como si hubiese dejado que la ayudase, pero ya ves… Esa mujer puede llegar a ser muy testaruda, siempre queriendo mostrarse fuerte ante los demás pero en el fondo no es así.

-Cuídala, Shinichi –Le pidió el profesor mirándolo a los ojos, el corazón de Kudo se encogió un poquito, el profesor realmente quería a Haibara como una hija la quería tanto ¿Cómo es que la chica no se daba cuenta de lo importante que era para las personas? –Ai-kun no quiere molestar a los demás, tú la conoces mejor que nadie, confió en que estará bien en tus manos y esa herida de bala pueda sanar correctamente.

El pelinegro sonrió. –Déjela en mis manos, aunque a veces sea un dolor en el trasero le aseguro que la mantendré vigilada para que esas heridas sanen completamente. – _"Incluso las heridas que no se ven"_

-¿Quién es un dolor en el trasero? –La voz peligrosamente mordaz de cierta rubia provocó que sus pelos se pusieran de punta.

Agasa soltó otra risa nerviosa mientras rápidamente se despedía abandonando a Shinichi a su suerte. –Bueno, estaremos en contacto chicos, cuídense. –Y diciendo esto apagó la cámara dejándolos nuevamente en el silencio.

Haibara simplemente soltó un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza. –En serio, espero que el profesor no esté abusando de mi ausencia para comer toda esa comida grasosa, cuando regrese tendré que hacerle una nueva dieta para desintoxicarlo. –Dijo mientras se estiraba para alcanzar una tabla de picar dispuesta a cocinar la cena.

Shinichi soltó un suspiro mientras caminaba hacia ella. –Parece que has olvidado el significado de _**reposo**_. —Le dijo quitándole la tabla de picar de las manos mirándola con desaprobación. –Deberías estar en tu cama descansando.

La rubia rodó los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos. –Kudo sólo me dispararon, no estoy parapléjica. –Refutó.

Shinichi achinó los ojos. –No puedes decir eso como si un disparo al corazón no fuera la gran cosa, Haibara. –le dijo molesto por su poca preocupación en sí misma. –Te recuerdo que estuviste a punto de morir.

-Bueno, pues por mucho que quisiera descansar en realidad me estoy muriendo de hambre y mi estómago no puede soportar comida procesada.

El pelinegro suspiró, en parte se sentía aliviado al escuchar decirle que estaba hambrienta, aunque ella se hubiera esforzado por ocultarlo, él había notado que estaba teniendo dificultades al momento de comer, no fue falta de apetito, era más bien como si su estómago no pudiera retener la comida por mucho tiempo, la había escuchado en varias ocasiones correr al sanitario para expulsar sus alimentos y eso lo preocupaba, Shiho se estaba poniendo demasiado delgada, aunque cubría su cuerpo con ropas holgadas (Que por cierto le pertenecían a él ya que eran más cómodas y no le lastimaban las heridas de su cuerpo) aun así su delgadez era notable y preocupante, eso le confirmaba que la chica estaba siendo atormentada por sus pensamientos y estaba planeando luchar con su pelea interna sola _Como siempre. _

-En realidad, Ran se ofreció a traernos la cena. –Le respondió mientras guardaba la tabla de picar. Ante esto, la rubia fresa bajó los brazos a sus costados sorprendida llamando la atención del chico. – ¿Está todo bien? No se quedará a cenar, simplemente la pasará dejando si es lo que te preocupa.

Al instante notó como su muro de defensa se levantaba. – ¿Por qué debería preocuparme algo así? Al contrario, me quedaré en mi habitación así que invítala a pasar para que puedan hablar cómodamente.

-No es necesario, la veo todos los días en clases. –Le respondió el encogiéndose de hombros mientras tomaba un vaso de agua.

Shiho entrecerró sus ojos exasperada. – Deberías aprovechar cada momento que tienes como Kudo Shinichi y pasarla con tu ángel, no desperdicies los preciosos momentos que pudieras acumular.

Shinichi sintió que deseaba rodar los ojos (habito que había aprendido de ella) y ahí estaba otra vez, sabía que Haibara se sentía culpable por la situación, pensaba que era culpa de ella que él hubiese tomado la píldora, odiaba que ella se sintiera de esa manera sin darse cuenta estaba cayendo en el mundo de la depresión y él tenía que evitarlo.

-Le has… -Comenzó dudosa la rubia fresa ganándose la atención del pelinegro, rara vez podrías escuchar duda en la voz de aquella mujer. – ¿Le has dicho acerca de mí?

-Le he contado lo que me sucedió y sobre la organización, de ti…Simplemente dije que eras parte de este caso, pero no más. –Le respondió el lavando su vaso en el fregadero.

-Entonces ella no sabe quién soy realmente. –Murmuró para sí misma Shiho. – ¿Y por qué no les has dicho? No creo que a Ran-san le agrade la idea de que vivas bajo el mismo techo de quien te alejó de ella.

Shinichi se secó sus manos y la miró. –No le dije porque yo no puedo hacer eso, es tu identidad, y tú eres la única que decides a quien contarle la verdad, y yo respeto eso Haibara.

Su mirada era tan seria que la rubia fresa sintió que lo odiaba… Allí estaba de nuevo Kudo Shinichi, pensando en el dolor de los demás tratando de no herir los sentimientos de nadie aún si esas acciones lo alejaban de las personas que el ama, era una de sus cualidades que admiraba y odiaba al mismo tiempo.

La científica sonrió tristemente. –Los años pueden arrugar la piel Kudo-kun, pero si renuncias a tus sueños, se arruga el alma. –Le dijo mirándolo con esas pupilas azul turquesa que hipnotizan. –Ten cuidado con arruinar la tuya.

-¿Por qué piensas que estoy renunciando a mis sueños? –Le preguntó tratando de comprender su mente.

-Haz decidido decirle adiós a lo que te hace feliz. –Le dijo la rubia fresa negando con la cabeza. –Estás renunciando a una persona que está dispuesta a esperarte toda una vida si es necesario por algo que no vale la pena.

_Suficiente. _Shinichi había tenido suficiente de ese pensamiento tóxico y pesimista.

-Estoy cansado. –Expresó mirando fijamente el mesón, Haibara giró su rostro automáticamente en su dirección.

-¿Acerca de…? –Preguntó ella alzando una ceja.

Shinichi levantó su mirada clavando su ojos azules en los de ella, la científica se sintió petrificada en su sitio ante esa observación tan profunda que le estaba dando. –Estoy cansado de que no te veas como prioridad, joder, estás preciosa, eres inteligente y posees una mentalidad increíble. –El pelinegro se despeinó el cabello acentuando su desesperación e irritación. –Vales, Shiho, vales, y no entiendo el motivo por el cual no te quieres si para mí y las demás personas…Eres alguien de admirar.

Miyano Shiho se quedó estática en su sitio, su boca ligeramente abierta, una mano a medio camino de su pecho. Allí estaba otra vez Kudo Shinichi, recogiendo sus pedazos y causando más caos en su interior. Estaba allí… Entre lo que debía dejar y lo que quería tener.

"_Kudo Shinichi, tienes una manera de ver la vida distinta a la mía. Mientras yo pensaba en saltar al vacío, tú me salvas e impulsas a vivir. Por eso. Ahora quiero vivir, pero contigo siendo el motivo"_

Shiho sonrió con sorna y burla. – Ará, no me digas Kudo-kun ¿Te parezco preciosa? –Preguntó ladeando la cabeza provocando que el chico frente a ella se erizara y sonrojara levemente por la vergüenza.

-¡E-Eso es…! –Exclamó nervioso. – ¡Yo solo…! ¡Tú…! –Exclamó achinando los ojos sintiéndose desesperado, a este punto temía que este misterio en forma de mujer jamás pudiera ser resuelto. "_Está mujer me va a matar" _ y así Kudo Shinichi sintió ganas de arrancarse el cabello por segunda vez en ese día.

**¡Holaaa a todos! Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, por favor dejen sus opiniones, las estaré esperando ansiosa *-* muchísimas gracias por todo, disculpen q no deje saludos personalizados pero voy de apuro ¡Los quiero!**


	10. Chapter 10

"_**Distancia"**_

Si tuvieran que llamar a la persona más bondadosa y amable de la ciudad, el nombre Mouri Ran no dudaría en ser nombrado, su corazón era tan noble y leal que por eso la llamarían "Ángel" en un momento de su vida. Pero últimamente…La felicidad y alegría tan característica de este personaje estaba siendo reemplazado por confusión y tristeza. ¿El motivo? Pues nada más ni nada menos que cierto detective de cabellera negra y ojos azules, Kudo Shinichi.

Ran y Shinichi eran mejores amigos desde que ambos eran unos pequeños niños y estaba demás decir que la morena realmente quería al joven detective, Shinichi había estado allí para ella tanto en la alegría como en la tristeza, jamás podría olvidar cuando se quedó a su lado esa noche lluviosa en la que lloraba por el divorcio de sus padres, el gentilmente se quedó sentado en la lluvia mientras con su mano extendida la protegía del terrible aguacero con su paraguas sin quejarse a pesar de que estuvo en esa posición durante horas, a la mañana siguiente tuvo que faltar a la escuela por el resfriado y cuando lo fue a visitar sintiéndose culpable por la alta fiebre, el negó fervientemente que era por la lluvia.

Si… Mouri Ran amaba a Kudo Shinichi, y veía un futuro brillante a su lado, aunque la desesperaba su obsesiva pasión por los misterios y la irritaba que solo pudiera pensar en Holmes el 90% del tiempo, aun así… Ella quería intentar algo serio con él, es más se suponía que terminarían juntos y felices, todos lo decían, ella lo creía así. Hasta que desapareció esa noche en el parque de diversiones y no lo volvió a ver más que dos o tres veces en más de 1 año y medio, se sentía herida y triste porque la confianza inquebrantable que ella juraba tener con el pelinegro no resultó ser tan sólida como lo imaginaba, Shinichi empezó a ocultarle cosas y aunque ella nunca entendía bien sus casos esperaba que al menos él le diera una explicación, pero nunca llegó… Es más si ella no hubiese entrado aquel día a la casa del profesor Agasa quizás ni siquiera supiera que Conan Edogawa y Kudo Shinichi eran la misma persona, el detective encogido le había prometido una explicación y se la dio… Pero datos como ¿Quién es realmente Ai-chan? ¿Cómo se vio involucrada en este caso? Cosas como esas aún no tenían la respuesta, Shinichi, su mejor amigo se negó a dárselas mientras le regalaba una sonrisa de sincera disculpa, eso realmente le dolió… Pero hizo lo posible por entenderlo y continuar, aun así…Cada día que pasaba, sentía que había más y más distancia con el pelinegro y eso la angustiaba, sabía que la estadía de Kudo Shinichi no sería por mucho tiempo, pronto regresaría Conan y lo haría para siempre, y ahí…Sería el adiós para su primer y verdadero amor… ¿O ella estaría dispuesta a esperar a que volviera a crecer? ¿Sería capaz de eso también?

Ella ya había notado esa distancia, pero aún recuerda esa mañana… Cuando en la hora de deporte estaba sentada en las gradas cuidando el teléfono móvil del pelinegro mientras este jugaba futbol entusiasmado con sus compañeros.

-¿Admirando las habilidades deportivas de tu marido, Ran? –Preguntó con burla Sonoko mientras la codeaba haciéndola sonrojar.

-¡Sonoko, ya te he dicho que Shinichi no es mi marido! –Le exclamó molesta y avergonzada.

La castaña alzó una ceja incrédula. –Claro, lo dices pero eres tu quien cuida y vigila sus cosas con tanto empeño y dedicación. –Señaló mientras miraba como la pelinegra abrazaba con fervor las pertenencias del detective. –Ran, ya admítelo, ustedes van a terminar casados algún día, todos lo sabemos, ese chico no tiene ojos para nadie más excepto para ti, es demasiado exasperante si te soy sincera.

El corazón de la pelinegra se aceleró ante ese pensamiento, secretamente emocionada por esa idea, ya podía sentir sus mejillas cálidas del bochorno. –Sonoko… Shinichi y yo…-

-¡Wow, pero que belleza!

-¡Miren ese cabello!

-¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Es nueva?

-¿Vieron a la chica de gorra? ¡Que bellísima que es! Parece que busca a alguien

Los múltiples murmullos provenientes de los chicos de las gradas llamaron la atención de ambas chicas quienes dirigieron su mirada hacia donde provenían los halagos y silbidos, y efectivamente caminando por una de las gradas se encontraba una delgada joven de tez blanca como leche, estatura media, llevaba un pantalón jean ajustado color azul, y usaba un abrigo notablemente ancho y sorprendentemente familiar para Ran color negro con rojo y zapatos deportivos ¿Dónde había visto esa chamarra? Parte de su cabello estaba oculto por una gorra negra, pero aun así eran claros esos rizos rubio fresa que con los rayos del sol se veían unos hermosos destellos dorados, aquella joven era verdaderamente bella, de repente sus ojos chocaron por un segundo con aquellos orbes azul turquesa que la impactaron, definitivamente ella era una mezcla, su rostro era algo que te atrapaba, no fue durante unos minutos que la pelinegra logró reconocerla.

-¡¿Ai-chan?! –Preguntó sorprendida con los ojos bien abiertos llevando una mano a su boca.

-¿Eh? ¿Ai-chan? –Sonoko arrugó la nariz. – ¿Así no se llama la amiga misteriosa del mocoso Conan?

Ran se sobresaltó y le regaló una sonrisa nerviosa. –Ah…Si…Me confundí por el cabello.

-De todos modos ¿Quién es ella? –Pregunto curiosa la castaña. –Está causando todo un alboroto, parece que busca a alguien carga con ella una funda.

"_Debe buscar a Shinichi"_ Pensó la pelinegra tratando de encontrar una manera de llamarla para ofrecerle su ayuda, hasta que vio como Aoyama Minato el matón y mujeriego de la clase C se acercaba a la muchacha con toda la intención de molestarla hasta sacarle algo a cambio.

-¿Por qué tan seria, chiquita? –Le preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada el muchacho acercando su rostro a la joven quien lo ignoraba con disgusto.

-Disculpe, estoy buscando a otra persona no tengo ni el más mínimo ápice de interés en hablar con un estudiante de preparatoria como usted. –Le respondió fría y cortante la rubia sin siquiera mirarlo.

El chico soltó un bufido. –Chica difícil ¿Eh? –La miró de pie a cabeza. –Eso sólo lo hace más interesante me encantan los retos.

Miyano Shiho clavó sus intensos ojos turquesa en los de él sobresaltándolo un poco. –Un reto es una provocación o un desafío, y yo no lo he retado a nada, le pido directamente que me deje en paz y no me dirija la palabra, gracias. –Le dijo con seriedad y aburrimiento causando varias risas a su alrededor, nadie tenía las agallas para hablarle así a Minato.

-¿Te crees muy lista, perra? –Escupió con rabia el chico al ver como la joven simplemente dio media vuelta y seguía con su camino, extendió su enorme mano y la apretó con fuerza sobre la delgada muñeca de la rubia volteándola a la fuerza y jalándola contra su cuerpo agarrándola con rudeza por la cintura. – ¿Ahora quién te comió esa lengua? –Le preguntó con burla al ver lo sorprendida y estática que estaba la chica.

"_¡Tengo que ayudarla!" _Pensó alarmada Ran mientras se ponía de pie y corría a la escena, pero antes de que llegara, un balón de futbol voló a una velocidad increíble y golpeó con fuerza a Aoyama sorprendiendo a todos, el impacto fue tan grande que tumbó al chico obligándolo a soltar a la rubia quien miró la pelota con los ojos bien abiertos para luego girar su rostro en dirección de donde había venido, y allí...Subiendo rápidamente las gradas, con el sudor corriendo desde la frente a su cuello pero con una mirada feroz estaba Kudo Shinichi.

-Shinichi… -Murmuró Ran parpadeando varias veces, observando como el pelinegro se posicionaba de una manera protectora entre el matón y la rubia, su pecho subiendo y bajando a gran velocidad y no sabía si era por el esfuerzo de haber jugado y corrido tanto, o el enojo evidente en sus ojos.

-¿Se te perdió algo Aoyama-san? –preguntó el detective y el enojo fluida en cada palabra que decía.

-¡Kudo, maldito! –Exclamó poniéndose de pie. – ¡Piérdete, no es tu asunto!

El pelinegro sonrió de manera engreída. –Pues si lo es, ella me busca a mí. –Le respondió señalando con su dedo gordo a la chica detrás de él.

Un duelo de miradas entre ambos jóvenes comenzó para luego terminar con Minato suspirando frustrado dando media vuelta murmurando cosas como. –No se conforma con Mouri, maldito desgraciado.

El pelinegro se giró y en sus ojos se veía la preocupación. – ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó mirando la muñeca de la rubia fresa.

-_"Ella me busca a mi" _–Imitó con voz engreída Miyano rodando los ojos. –En serio, Kudo-kun tu ego no puede ser más grande.

-Cállate, que sabes muy bien que es cierto. –Le respondió irritado el pelinegro para luego mirarla molesto. – ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿El profesor sabe que has venido? ¡Todavía tienes que descansar esa herida no está totalmente cicatrizada, tonta!

Shiho volvió a rodar los ojos. – Kudo, estoy bien. Por eso cargo tu chamarra la herida ni se siente.

-Pero…-

-Y toma. –Lo interrumpió exasperada para no escuchar más sus reclamos innecesarios. –Has olvidado tu tarea de cálculo inferencial en la mesa del comedor del profesor.

Los ojos de Shinichi brillaron de felicidad. – ¡Pensé que estaba destinado a tener un cero, gracias Haibara! –Exclamó tomando el cuaderno sonriendo agradecido para luego mirarla. – ¿Y por esto has venido? No te hubieras molestado, no era necesario aún necesitas descansar.

-¿Y escuchar tus quejidos toda la tarde porque reprobaste? –Preguntó con burla la chica cruzando sus brazos. –Aun me duele la cabeza de tus quejas de ayer porque no entendías bien ese deber, no pienso volver a pasar por ese martirio prefiero que me arranquen las orejas.

-Oi, oi nunca he sido tan bueno para el cálculo inferencial ¿De acuerdo? –Se defendió ofendido el pelinegro achinando los ojos.

-¿Kudo-kun aceptando no ser tan bueno en algo? ¿Es que acaso el mundo terminará hoy? –Preguntó con sorpresa fingida Shiho irritando más al pelinegro quien apretó los dientes sintiendo su ceño fruncirse.

-¡Eres…!

-¡¿Hola?! –La voz de Sonoko los sacó a ambos de su ensoñación, notando a ambas amigas que los miraban con sorpresa en su rostro. -¡Hombre, ya era hora de que nos prestaran atención! –Exclamó la castaña tomando el brazo de Ran y jalándola hacia ellos. – ¿Y bien? –Preguntó mirando sospechosamente a ambos jóvenes. – ¿Quién es ella?

Shinichi se sobresaltó y poniendo una mano detrás de su cuello comenzó. –Ella es…-

-Miyano Shiho, encantada. –Lo interrumpió la rubia sorprendiéndolo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia. –Soy pariente lejana del profesor Agasa y estuvimos involucrados en un caso hace un tiempo, vine a devolver una tarea y ya lo hice, así que me retiro. –Explicó monótonamente la científica dando media vuelta dispuesta a retirarse.

-Oi, espera. –La llamó el pelinegro- ¿Te regresas caminando?

La rubia asintió con la cabeza. –Debo pasar por la tienda de conveniencia para comprar…-

-No puedes cargar todas las bolsas solas. –La reprendió el detective sintiendo que le salían canas con esa mujer ¿Tan difícil era guardar reposo hasta que esté completamente recuperada?

-El profesor irá a recogerme ¿Feliz? –Le preguntó exasperada la chica mientras levantaba la mano en símbolo de despedida. –Adiós.

-Hasta luego. –Le contestó el pelinegro mirando la espalda de la adolescente alejarse, no fue hasta que desapareció de su vista que se giró con una enorme sonrisa a Ran.

-¿Te invito a comer hoy? –Le preguntó sonriendo tan confiado como siempre.

La pelinegra se esforzó por sonreír dulcemente. –Claro, está bien.

-Listo ¡Iré a los vestidores! –Exclamó haciendo una seña mientras se iba corriendo.

-Vaya… Una cita con tu esposo. –La volvió a molestar Sonoko codeándola, pero por primera vez Ran no se sentía bien…Por alguna razón esa palabra ya no se sentía bien, su corazón le dolía porque al conocer tanto a Shinichi pudo darse cuenta de algo…De algo que ni el pelinegro había notado todavía, y aunque momento después ambos estaban sentados frente a frente en un restaurante, y Kudo le estuviera sonriendo tan alegremente con esa expresión que le encantaba… Ran solo podía observar la tarta de frambuesa que el pelinegro había pedido para llevar, su estómago se hundía al adivinar para _quien _había comprado eso.

Mientras Shinichi se encargaba de llevarla de vuelta a casa, y se despedía depositando un beso rápido en su mejilla, algo se sentía diferente…El ambiente era diferente. Distancia… Ran había experimentado la distancia la primera vez que Shinichi desapareció, pero está distancia era la peor de todas…El pelinegro estaba a su lado todo el tiempo, pero ni él se había dado cuenta que su corazón se estaba alejando casi imperceptiblemente a otra dirección…Distancia, Ran odiaba la distancia y más ahora que sabía que no podía cortar.

**HOLAAAAA ¿Cómo han pasado? Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, muchísimas gracias a elaine leloush Guest que dejó su review el capítulo pasado, espero que hayas disfrutado el de hoy, aylinromana espero que estés muy bien y que hayas disfrutado de la lectura ¡Los quiero!**


	11. Chapter 11

"_**Dejar ir"**_

"_Si amas algo déjalo ir" _ Kudo Shinichi había escuchado esa frase un millón de veces y le había parecido la mayor estupidez, si quería algo lo más lógico es que luchara por él, de todas formas, si ponías suficiente empeño lo conseguirías. Sin embargo…Por primera vez en su vida empezaba a verle sentido a esta frase. Tomando en su mano el portarretrato que contenía una foto de él y cierta pelinegra sonriente, lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar un suspiro triste.

Desde que era un pequeño niño, creció observando la dulce sonrisa de aquella niña que significaba mucho en su vida, Mouri Ran, ambos crecieron juntos y compartieron momentos especiales, aunque sus gustos y aficiones diferían, Shinichi sentía que podían realmente soportarlo y complementarse a futuro. Para el, Mouri Ran llegó a significar más que una mejor amiga, después de todo era la única que lograba ponerlo nervioso, hacer que su corazón palpitara rápidamente y sus mejillas se sonrojaran aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Y no…Shinichi no era tonto, sabía perfectamente que ella sentía lo mismo por él, después de todo se lo confesó a el mismo pensando que era Conan. Por esa razón expresó sus sentimientos aquella tarde en Londres, podía recordar perfectamente como sus brillantes ojos violetas se abrían en asombro y no pudo sentirse más feliz, Si…Ran era su mejor amiga…Era su futura pareja, así debía ser…Él lo sabía, ella lo sabía. Demonios ¡Hasta Sonoko lo sabía! O al menos eso pensaba…

-La vida puede ser un poco cruel ¿Verdad? –Preguntó ensombrecido mirando el calendario, hoy era su ultimo día como Kudo Shinichi, y le había prometido a la pelinegra pasarlo con ella, de todas formas se lo debía, rayos en verdad le debía. Ran había esperado mucho por el…Incluso había sido testigo de sus tristes lágrimas en varias ocasiones cuando extrañaba su presencia y le contaba sus penas a Conan. En esos momentos, había tenido que dar todo de sí para no derramar toda la verdad con tal de calmar y animar esos apagado ojos.

Para ese entonces, todavía creía firmemente que tenía la oportunidad de un futuro con Ran una vez derrotada la organización el realmente lo creía así…Por eso le pedía tan ansiosamente que lo esperara, pero ya no más… No podía ser tan egoísta, Ran no se merecía algo así. Ya le había quitado 1 año y medio de su vida por esperarlo, no podía quitarle más, siempre estaría agradecido por todo lo que ella había hecho por él, y una muestra de agradecimiento era…Dejándola ir, por más doloroso que pareciera.

Cuando Shinichi salió de su casa, no pudo evitar darle un vistazo a la casa de su vecino, era muy extraño, por lo general a esta hora Haibara saldría a recoger la correspondencia mientras soltaba un bostezo pero el buzón no tenía signos de haber sido tocado, por un lado se sintió aliviado, no quería que ella notara algún tipo de tristeza o nostalgia en él, había batallado muchísimo para Miyano Shiho dejara de atormentarse con la idea de que todo era culpa de ella, y no deseaba que ese sentimiento regresara no era sano para ella, sobre todo por lo que había tenido que pasar. Así que llenándose de determinación se dirigió a la casa donde compartió momentos divertidos con su amiga de la infancia, la casa de Ran.

Decir que lo pasaron genial quedaba corto, en verdad se divirtieron, casi sentía que nada había cambiado, casi… pero una vez que estuvieron caminando cerca de un parque de regreso a casa Shinichi supo que no podía continuar así.

-Es muy hermoso ¿Verdad, Shinichi? –Preguntó Ran observando las coloridas flores que adornaban los alrededores del parque. –Se ven tan felices… Estando todas juntas, mostrándole al mundo su belleza. –Una delicada sonrisa se formó en sus delgados labios, pero la nostalgia no pasó desapercibida por el detective. –Sabes, Shinichi hoy me divertí muchísimo. –Le dijo sonriéndole alegremente.

-Si…Yo también, ha sido un gran día. –Le respondió el pelinegro devolviéndole la sonrisa ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos sintiendo en su interior que el final llegaba pronto.

De pronto, la sonrisa brillante de Ran se volvió temblorosa. –No… -Comenzó, su voz apenas hecha un susurro. – ¿No hay forma de que te quedes? –Preguntó cerrando sus ojos en una torpe sonrisa. –Digo…Sé que al momento de tomar esa píldora no habría nada que hacer, pero…Pero aun así… –Finas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de la pelinegra rompiendo el corazón de Kudo en pedacitos, la persona que amó por tanto tiempo estaba parada frente a él con una sonrisa rota en lágrimas y no había nada que el pudiera hacer para ayudarla.

-Lo siento mucho, Ran. –Expresó con toda la sinceridad y honestidad del mundo. –En verdad, lo siento.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que ella volvió a hablar. –Ai-chan…Ai-chan es muy importante para Shinichi ¿No es cierto?

-¿Eh? –Esta pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa

-Quieres mucho a Ai-chan ¿No es así, Shinichi? –Especificó la pregunta mientras sonreía suavemente.

-¡Yo…! ¡No…! –Exclamó tomado por la guardia baja el pelinegro, no entendía porque su corazón de pronto comenzaba a acelerarse ante esa idea. – ¡No es cómo crees…! ¡Tan solo…! -Al ver el rostro sonriente de la chica, soltó un suspiro y su semblante se tornó serio. –Haibara… -Comenzó mirando una rosa negra que crecía entre las rojas. –Haibara…Es una chica que ha sufrido demasiado.

-Nunca me has contado sobre ella, Shinichi. –Le dijo Ran prestándole toda la atención, podía sentir como el aura de su mejor amigo se ensombrecía.

-No tengo el derecho para contarte su vida pero… -Shinichi suspiró. –Solo diré que… Solo cuando la conocí, pude llegar a saber lo injusta que es la vida. –De repente soltó una pequeña risa triste mientras negaba con la cabeza. –Al principio la odiaba ¿Sabes? La culpé de todo y no quise escuchar…Fui un verdadero idiota, pero descubrí que ella es la personificación del refrán "No juzgues un libro por su portada" porque al final… Ella se terminó convirtiendo en mi socia, y si tengo que dejar mi propia vida en sus manos lo haré…Porque sé qué hará lo imposible por ayudarme. Así de drástico fue el cambio…-

Ran lo miraba fijamente, aunque el parecía no verla, aquella rosa negra llena de espinas parecía haber capturado toda su atención.

-Haibara no tiene a nadie, Ran. –Dijo con sencillez el pelinegro. –Todo lo que quiso se le fue arrebatado de la forma más cruel e injusta ¿Y sabes que es lo más gracioso? Que se cree la más fuerte e indestructible roca. –Sus labios se cerraron y curvaron en una triste sonrisa. –Pero es todo lo contrario, su boca dice "aléjate" pero sus ojos te imploran que te quedes, es de ese tipo de persona que prácticamente puede estar muriendo pero no te lo dirá para que no te preocupes, y yo… ¿Cómo podría dejarla? –Preguntó al vacío achinando ligeramente sus ojos en dirección a la rosa.

-Ya veo… -Dijo Ran sonriendo pero la tristeza era evidente, tal vez era por las palabras de Shinichi o era su mirada indescifrable, pero ella había entendido todo, ante este nuevo entendimiento sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas que rápidamente descendieron de nuevo capturando la atención del detective. – Ai-chan merece ser feliz. –Dijo Ran y sus manos formaron pequeños puños que limpiaban las lágrimas. –Lo he entendido todo, Shinichi.

-¿Qué has entendido? –Preguntó el pelinegro acariciando la cabeza de quien una vez llamó mejor amiga.

Ran soltó una risita mientras negaba con la cabeza. –Definitivamente, puedes deducir miles de casos, pero jamás entenderás el romance.

-¿Eh? –Ahora si el chico estaba más confundido. – ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ran solo lo miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos que tanto amaba, aquella mirada que pensó que le pertenecería a ella para siempre, hoy… Se estaba yendo como arena entre sus dedos, sabía que Shinichi hacia lo imposible para ayudar a sus amigos, pero había otra razón que lo había motivado a tomar aquella decisión de renunciar a ser Kudo Shinichi y el chico era incapaz de darse cuenta _"Shinichi…Entiendo que te hayas cansado de correr conmigo, tú querías triunfar y mi mano solo te detenía"_

-Supongo…Que este es el adiós. –Susurró Ran mientras nuevas lágrimas se hacían presentes, ella entendía…Pero cuanto dolía.

Kudo sintió su pecho oprimirse. –Ran…Por favor, no llores más. –Su mano secó las lágrimas que caían por su mejilla. –El de los errores siempre fui yo, y lo acepto. Así que, si encuentras a alguien que ocupe mi lugar, que sea mejor que yo.

-Nadie puede reemplazarte, Shinichi. –Le respondió la pelinegra negando con la cabeza.

-Nadie puede reemplazar a Ran. –Susurró el detective mientras la abrazaba. –Pero no puedo permitir que me esperes para siempre, te quiero Ran y por eso te digo adiós, pero siempre tendrás a Conan para apoyarte en lo que necesites.

-¿Me lo prometes? –Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos

Shinichi sonrió. –Es una promesa.

* * *

Casi no había rastro de luz en el momento en que Kudo Shinichi pisó su hogar, se sentía sumamente agotado, su pecho le dolía, decirle adiós a Ran fue más difícil de lo que pensó y el recuerdo de su despedida lo golpeaba como una bofetada. Se quedó de pie…En medio de la sala sin saber qué hacer, se acabó… Había renunciado a Mouri Ran, le había dicho adiós a quien pensó que sería alguna vez su futura esposa. Y como dolía…

-Te he preparado algo de sopa, Kudo-kun. –La voz de Haibara lo sobresaltó, dirigió su mirada y la encontró de pie en medio de la sala se veía tan pequeña sosteniendo esa ollita en sus manos, de todas formas ella ya había regresado a su forma infantil y le aliviaba saber que sus heridas estaban curadas, aunque las que no se ven… Era otra historia.

-¿No le habrás puesto algún veneno, verdad? –Preguntó tratando de sonar casual mientras se sentaba, la rubia fresa colocó frente a él un plato humeante y no pudo evitar sonreír…_Su sopa favorita_

-¿Quién sabe? –Preguntó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Shinichi negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba un bocado de sopa que le calentó el estómago. – ¿Y cómo así este gesto de amabilidad?

-Dar caridad a los necesitados es bueno de vez en cuando. –Le respondió Haibara parada frente a él de forma burlona.

Kudo entrecerró los ojos. – ¿Me veo necesitado para ti?

La sonrisa de la científica desapareció de su rostro mientras susurraba. –No tienes que hacerte el fuerte, Kudo-kun… Algunas veces es bueno llorar.

La cuchara quedó suspendida a medio camino, y el pelinegro tartamudeó torpemente –No sé de qué estás hablando, Haibara. –Le dijo sin mirarla tratando de sonreír.

-No soy de cristal, Kudo. –Le contestó la "niña" acercándose más a él. –Así que no necesitas hacerte el fuerte frente a mí, hoy… Le has dicho adiós al amor de tu vida, es normal querer llorar.

La cuchara empezó a temblar y el pelinegro agachó la cabeza dejando que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos.

-No me sentiré culpable. –Le aseguró la rubia. —Puedes decirme.

Aun con la mirada baja, ella pudo notar la dolorosa lágrima que empezó a descender por su mejilla hasta el pantalón, y así le siguieron otras más que por fin fueron liberadas de esa prisión.

-Lo he hecho, Haibara. –habló el chico apretando sus puños. –Le he dicho adiós a Ran.

-Sí, lo has hecho.

Shinichi levantó la mirada y se veía tan cansado…Tan roto. –Sabes, Haibara –Sonrió tristemente. –Realmente había llegado a pensar que Ran y yo nos casaríamos algún día. –Su mirada se perdió en el candelabro que colgaba desde el techo. –Me había dicho a mí mismo que lucharía por nuestro futuro juntos y mira. –Se rio para sí. –Hoy acabo de soltarla y decirle que busque a alguien mejor que yo…- Su voz se perdió en el aire quedando ambos en un silencio doloroso, no fue momentos después que la niña habló.

-Bueno, Ran-san merece un hombre mejor. –Dijo la rubia fresa. –Alguien tan buena como ella necesita a alguien que nunca la haga esperar.

Shinichi entrecerró los ojos. –Oi, oi ¿Me estás animando o estás tomándome el pelo?

La chica se encogió de hombros. –Solo digo la verdad.

El pelinegro sintió que otra cana volvía a aparecer. –Dios… Que mujer más insufrible. –Murmuró cruzándose de brazos y negando con la cabeza resoplando.

-Dicen que el amor es el acto más violento. –Le dijo Haibara mientras apoyaba su cara en su mano mirando fijamente la ventana donde se vislumbraba una enorme luna. –Es increíble como el amor nos impulsa a hacer locuras, como por ejemplo…Dejar ir a alguien que amamos por ver su felicidad, eso produce tristeza, pero a mi parecer es el tipo de tristeza más noble que se pueda tener…Porque se produce en silencio.

Shinichi la observó, su rostro tierno de niña mirando fijamente esa luna azul, se veía tan madura a pesar de tener una fisionomía menor, pero allí estaban…Esos ojos llenos de sabiduría.

-Haibara… ¿Algunas decidiste renunciar a alguien para verlo feliz? –Preguntó.

La rubia lo miró y Shinichi no sabía cómo describir esa mirada, fueron largos minutos de intensidad hasta que ella abrió la boca y dijo.

-¿Quién sabe? –Preguntó encogiéndose de hombros, esto llenó de desesperación al detective.

-Oi, oi que para ti nada es serio. –Murmuró irritado pero luego al girar su rostro y observarla, sintió que todo sentimiento negativo se desvanecía…Frente a él estaba Haibara Ai ¡Y estaba sonriendo! No era esas sonrisas falsas y frías, era una real… El pecho de Shinichi se calentó al ver esa expresión y sintió que cada uno de su sacrificio valió toda la maldita pena.

"_Ella sonríe en la noche, y no porque no pueda en el día, sino porque su sonrisa resalta cuando brilla la luna (e incluso más que ella)"_

**HOLA A TODOOOSSSS, espero que le haya gustado, voy de pasadita asi que dejo saludos globales, LOS QUIEROOO háganme saber que les parecio el capitulo! **


	12. Chapter 12

_**Promesa**_

-¡SORPRESA!

Globos y Confeti revolotearon por todas partes, haciendo que la pareja cerrara los ojos con diversión.

-¡Ai-chan! ¡Conan-kun! –Ayumi corrió hacia ellos mientras los miraba esperanzadoramente con las manos entrelazadas en su pecho. – ¡Bienvenidos a casa!

Conan y Haibara compartieron una sonrisa cómplice antes de girar sus rostros y sonreírle al alegre grupo de niños que se habían esforzado en hacerles una fiesta sorpresa en casa de Agase.

-¡Estamos en casa! –Exclamaron a dúo con una sonrisa feliz, y pronto los gritos y risas infantiles no tardaron en escucharse, los detectives boys estaban completos de nuevo.

* * *

-Esos niños pueden ser igual de caóticos que un huracán. –Expresó Conan terminando de amarrar una funda de basura mientras se ponía de pie y limpiaba el sudor de su frente.

El sol ya se había ocultado, y los detectives boys habían regresado a sus hogares, diciendo lo contestos que estaban de poder regresar a la escuela todos juntos como los viejos tiempos. Conan aunque se había mudado a su verdadera casa, había decidido quedarse un poco para ayudar a limpiar, la fiesta y los juegos habían dejado un desorden tremendo en la casa del profesor, simplemente no podía irse dejando a Haibara y al profesor limpiando todo.

-Pero estaban muy felices. –Le contestó el profesor Agasa con una sonrisa mientras se comía un emparedado de mantequilla de maní y mermelada de arándonos que estaba sobre un plato en la mesa. –No dejaban de hablar de lo emocionados que estaban por el regreso de Conan-kun y Ai-kun. –

El pelinegro soltó una sonrisa sincera, a decir verdad…Él también había extrañado a aquellos niños, a pesar de la diferencia de edad habían compartido tantos momentos divertidos y nadie podría eliminar esos recuerdos tan preciados.

-Profesor. –La voz fría de Haibara entrando a la sala hizo que los susodichos se erizaran. –Creí haberle dicho que tenía permitido comer solo dos emparedados, y no crea que no me he dado cuenta que ese es el cuarto.

El profesor Agasa soltó una risa nerviosa mientras dejaba la mitad del emparedado sobre el plato y se preparaba para escapar.

-Bueno, creo que me voy adelantando, la fiesta me ha dejado agotado. –Dijo nerviosamente mientras caminaba en dirección a su habitación ignorando la ceja levantada de la rubia fresa. –Les dejo el resto en sus manos, buenas noches.

-¡Buenas noches! –Exclamó Conan divertido viendo desaparecer al viejo por el pasillo. – ¿No crees que eres muy estricta con él? Preguntó dirigiendo su mirada a la científica encogida quien estaba cruzada de brazos.

Haibara suspiró mientras se agachaba para limpiar una mancha de jugo del suelo. –Lo hago por su bienestar, el profesor necesita cuidarse no quiero que se enferme.

El pelinegro la miró mientras lentamente una suave sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. _"Esta chica… Mostrando una mirada fría al mundo, pero incluso ella puede amar con locura a su manera" _ pensó con calidez hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre el cabello alborotado de la misma, notando como en medio de uno de sus rizos estaba atorado un poco de confeti. Negando con su cabeza divertido se acercó a la niña que estaba distraída limpiando el suelo y posó su mano sobre su cabello maravillándose de lo suave que este era. Definitivamente Haibara era alguien con suerte, contar con un color de cabello tan singular era todo un privilegio, sin embargo…Por lo que todos llamarían una bendición, sabía muy bien que ella lo sentía como una maldición, por este cabello tan singular era fácilmente reconocida por Gin, y por ese motivo durante mucho tiempo vivía en paranoia, cuidando de cubrir su hermosa cabellera con una gorra para no exponer la seguridad de nadie. Todo por _**Gin**_**… **Ese nombre le daba nauseas, aun podía recordar las palabras del médico aquella fatídica noche donde por un momento pensó que la perdería.

* * *

_-Ha sido de pura suerte. –Le dijo el doctor y Shinichi sintió gran alivio en su interior. Estaba viva, Haibara estaba viva. –Pero, su recuperación será muy lenta, presenta heridas de gravedad, y el disparo definitivamente la limitara por un tiempo, sin embargo… Lo que nos preocupa es su estado emocional._

_-¿Estado emocional? –Kudo ya lo sabía, pero tener la confirmación de un medico era como ponerle sal a esa herida, herida que no quería aceptar._

_-Esta chica ha sido torturada cruelmente, hemos encontrado marcas de cigarrillo, y múltiples golpes. –El doctor guardó silencio por un momento y el detective se preparó para lo peor. –La paciente presenta claros síntomas de abuso sexual constante, lamento decirle pero ella ha sido víctima de violación._

_Por supuesto… Él lo sabía, las palabras de Gin junto con su sonrisa enferma, se repetía como una película de terror en su cabeza, y peor aún el cuerpo lastimado y casi desnudo en lo profundo del sótano no era algo que pudiese ignorar. Impotencia…Shinichi Kudo sintió una terrible impotencia y rabia ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Haibara?_

* * *

¿Por qué tenía que sufrir algo así una persona como Ai Haibara? ¿No era suficiente haber perdido a toda su familia? La vida era terriblemente injusta.

-Por mucho que me alague este tipo de atención, Kudo-kun no soy un gato. –La seca voz de la rubia fresa lo sacó de ensoñación y se dio cuenta que estaba parado frente a ella acariciando su cabeza. El niño saltó sobresaltado y ligeramente ruborizado en vergüenza.

-¡Tonta, tenías confeti en el cabello! –Exclamó avergonzado mirando a otro lado con indiferencia.

-¿Es eso así? –Preguntó dirigiendo su mirada hacia sus ojos cautivándolo por unos segundos, para luego verla lanzar esa sonrisa burlona tan característica de ella. –Por un momento pensé que te gustaba mi cabello.

Conan alzó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos divertido, si ella quería jugar, pues jugaría. –Dijiste que te alagaba mi atención ¿A qué se debe eso? –Preguntó con la intención de fastidiarla así como ella lo hacía con él.

Haibara simplemente se encogió de hombros despreocupada mientras ataba otra funda de basura. – Me alaga pero no me sorprende Kudo-kun, sé muy bien que soy bonita.

Conan bufó incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba, ¿Acaso esta mujer no tenía ni una gota de modestia?

-¿Piensas que eres bonita, Haibara? –Preguntó alzando una ceja aburrido.

La rubia fresa giró su cabeza inocentemente. – Kudo-kun… ¿Crees que soy fea? –Preguntó sonando triste.

El pelinegro se sobresaltó nuevamente extendiendo su mano tratando de explicar. – ¡Yo no he dicho eso!

Haibara giró su cabeza al otro lado. – ¿Entonces admites que soy bonita?

-¡Yo…! ¡En realidad….! –Exclamó nuevamente sonrojado por la vergüenza el niño sin saber qué hacer. – ¡Yo…! ¡Tú…!

La risa divertida de Haibara cortó su pobre explicación y lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse de pie sintiéndose patético mientras la rubia fresa soltaba una carcajada que inundó toda la habitación como campanas.

-Para ser un detective eres fácil de engañar. –Le dijo divertida mientras se metía un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

-¡Cállate! –Exclamó el niño molesto mientras tomaba las fundas de basura en sus manos para llevarlas al contenedor de la esquina.

-¡Ará, Kudo-kun! ¿Te enojaste? –Preguntó aguantando una carcajada la científica.

Conan se giró mirándola fastidiado. – ¡No eres linda en absoluto! –Exclamó saliendo rápidamente de la habitación protegiendo lo que quedaba de su dignidad, no obstante…Una vez afuera de la casa, mientras dejaba la basura en el contenedor y regresaba con las manos en los bolsillos, Edogawa Conan prometió proteger aquella risa que lo había sorprendido momentos antes en la sala del profesor, ciertamente se encargaría de recrear muchos momentos en que Haibara Ai pudiera reír tan libremente como lo hizo esa noche.

**Chicos! Hola, el drable de hoy es corto, pero espero que les guste, he tenido una semana ocupada pero aun asi me esforzare por estar actualizando los capítulos, por favor déjenme saber que les parece hasta ahora la historia.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Cachorro**_

-¡Tengo hambre! –Exclamó Genta tocándose su barriga sin dejar de caminar. –Siento que se me van las fuerzas.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre Genta-kun. –Dijo Ayumi negando con la cabeza, pero tiempo después se sujetó su propio estómago. –Aunque yo también estoy hambrienta…-

-Y yo… -Le siguió Mitsushiko. –Bueno ya es tarde, es normal que estemos hambrientos.

-Claramente no estaríamos llegando tarde a casa si no fuera por cierta persona que no deja de atraer gente muerta a donde quiera que va. –Murmuró Haibara aburrida, al instante la ceja de Conan se contrajo y dirigió su mirada hacia la rubia.

-Bueno, pues no es mi culpa que casualmente haya habido un asesinato saliendo de la escuela. –Se defendió irritado. –Además no es como si pudiera simplemente ignorarlo ¡Las pistas eran tan obvias!

-Claro porque Edogawa-kun necesita ser el centro de atención todo el tiempo. –Respondió indiferente Haibara mientras bostezaba. –Obviamente tendría que ser Edogawa-kun quien descubra el asesino.

-¡E-Eso no es cierto! –Exclamó indignado. –Simplemente le ayudo un poco al inspector Megure, si ya se la respuesta ¿Qué tiene de malo dar un poco de orientación?

-Esto me recuerda al juego del yo-yo. –Dijo Haibara con sorpresa fingida. – ¿Lo has oído? Solo dice "Yo-yo-y yo"

Conan sintió una vena contraerse. – ¡Eres…!

-¡Ai-chan, Conan-kun! –Exclamó Ayumi mirándolos molesta. –Sin peleas por favor.

-Es cierto, estamos demasiados cansados y hambrientos para soportar sus peleas matrimoniales. –Dijo Genta acariciando su estómago.

-¡No son matrimoniales! –Exclamaron ambos adultos encogidos avergonzados.

-De todas formas. –Interrumpió Mitsushiko. –Ya es muy tarde, lo mejor será que nos vayamos a casa pronto.

-¡Así es! Ayumi-chan ya se va. –Exclamó la pelinegra sonriente mientras se despedía del dúo conflictivo. –Conan-kun, acompaña apropiadamente a Ai-chan a casa y no la molestes. –Ordenó mientras corría con el resto del grupo yéndose por el otro camino.

-Oi, oi que no la molesto. –Murmuró el detective cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. – ¿Cuándo se darán cuenta que yo soy la victima? ¡Ay! –Exclamó agachándose adolorido al sentir la patada de la rubia fresa en su tobillo. – ¡Salvaje!

-Kudo-kun te estás quejando. –Le señaló con diversión la científica mientras seguía caminando dejándolo atrás.

-Esta mujer… -Murmuró irritado el pelinegro poniéndose de pie alcanzándola, ambos caminaron en un cómodo silencio, la brisa los golpeaba en la cara elevando algunas hojas de árboles en el camino. –Ne, Haibara. –Rompió el silencio Conan deteniéndose en el camino.

-¿Mm? –Preguntó la rubia fresa girando su rostro hacia él. – ¿Qué es?

El chico de lentes sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura. – ¡Te invito un helado! –Exclamó señalando la heladería frente a ellos.

-Pero todavía no hemos comido, no es saludable… - Comenzó a replicar la rubia cuando sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el detective encogido quien tomó su muñeca y la jaló con él.

-No pasa nada. –Le respondió restándole importancia, mientras la miraba traviesamente. –Además…Somos jóvenes ¿No?

Haibara sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, este chico nunca cambiaría, siempre intentaría salirse con la suya. Lo observó pedir dos conos, uno de pistacho con chocolate para ella y el un cono simple de vainilla. Su corazón se detuvo por un instante cuando lo vio extender el cono con confianza hacia ella.

-Tu favorito. –Le dijo mientras se lo daba y al instante le daba una mordida a su helado de vainilla sonriendo. Claro… Solo Kudo Shinichi sería lo suficientemente observador para darse cuenta de su sabor de helado favorito sin que ella se lo hubiera mencionado ni una sola vez.

-Ni siquiera lo dudaste. –Le respondió Haibara tomando el cono, dándole una pequeña probada a su helado sonriendo por el suave sabor del pistacho derritiéndose en su lengua.

Conan le dirigió una mirada divertido. –Soy un detective, no hay nada que no pueda averiguar. –Respondió engreídamente.

-Ahí va otra vez, el yo-yo-y-yo. –Respondió la rubia fresa con burla.

-Oi, Oi. –Edogawa frunció el ceño ante su broma pero luego soltó una risita mientras negaba con la cabeza y ambos se dedicaban a comer su helado disfrutando del momento.

Haibara lo miró de reojo, habían pasado tres años desde que ambos habían encogido permanentemente y ahora ambos tenían 12 años. Ai pudo notar como ahora Conan era unos centímetros más alto que ella, este era solo el comienzo de su camino a la adolescencia, su rostro estaba haciéndose un poco más afilado y sus manos más grandes, pronto Edogawa Conan pasaría de nuevo por la transición de convertirse en Kudo Shinichi por segunda vez.

-Además. –Prosiguió el pelinegro terminando de darle otra mordida a su helado. – Han pasado cuatro años y medio desde que te conocí, sería un insulto si no supiera cuál es tu sabor preferido.

-¿Es eso así? –Preguntó Haibara y le regaló una sonrisa suave, por alguna extraña razón Edogawa sintió que su corazón se calentaba y se aceleraba un poco, por lo que sobresaltado desvió su mirada a otro lado mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

-Quiero que veas algo. –Le dijo empezando a caminar nuevamente.

-¿No será otro cadáver, verdad? –Preguntó la rubia haciendo que el pelinegro rodara los ojos.

-Que no. –Le respondió ligeramente fastidiado para luego volverse a animar. –Es algo que te hará feliz.

-¿Acaso me compraste la nueva billetera de Fusae? –Preguntó con falsa alegría la rubia fresa haciendo que el detective frunciera el ceño.

-Oi, que no tengo tanto dinero. –Le respondió pero sonrió divertidamente. –Esto es mucho mejor.

Haibara lo siguió con interés hasta que llegaron al final del camino a una casa que tenía un enorme jardín.

-Agáchate y extiende tu mano. –La instruyó el pelinegro y Haibara se agachó y extendió su mano sin dudar ni un segundo por la pequeña puerta del jardín, al instante la saludó una pequeña naricita húmeda y negra haciéndola jadear.

-¡Un cachorro! –Exclamó extasiada al observar al pequeño cachorro de lobo siberiano que le movía el rabo con felicidad.

-Sí, lo trajeron ayer. –Le contó Conan agachado junto a ella metiendo su mano para acariciar la cabeza del cachorro. –La dueña me dijo que no había ningún problema en visitar al cachorro si queríamos.

Haibara se sorprendió, allí estaba de nuevo…Kudo Shinichi, haciendo este tipo de cosas que hacían que su corazón se acelerara tanto que pareciera que iba a tener un ataque. Lo odiaba…Lo odiaba tanto, y lo odiaba aún más al saber que nunca podría hacerlo de verdad.

-Mucho mejor que una billetera de fusae ¿Verdad? –Le preguntó engreídamente.

-Aparte de engreído, tacaño. –Le respondió la rubia fresa haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

-Oi, oi. –Murmuró el muchacho pero se detuvo al ver la sonrisa brillante de la rubia fresa mientras acariciaba al cachorro con diversión. No entendía la razón…Quizás era porque estaba cansado de haberla visto sufrir tanto, tal vez porque no soportaba saber todo lo que había tenido que pasar…Pero Kudo Shinichi quería atesorar esa sonrisa para siempre.

**Dos capítulos en un día, recompensando los días sin actualización ¡Espero que les guste! Por favor ¡Déjenme saber que les está pareciendo! Me harían demasiado feliz. **


	14. Chapter 14

_**Lluvia**_

Era verdad que a Haibara Ai le gustaba la lluvia, ese sonido de las gotas estrellándose violentamente sobre el pavimento, y aquel aroma de tierra mojada la relajaba. Ver como las calles estaban vacías como si nadie habitara en la tierra la hacía reflexionar. Pero…También era verdad que ella odiaba la lluvia ¿Cómo era posible odiar y querer algo al mismo tiempo? Simplemente no lo entendía, pero así era. Porque aunque aquel sonido y aroma eran relajantes…Haibara no podía evitar recordar distintas etapas de su vida en la que participo este elemento.

Fue una noche lluviosa cuando Gin se aprovechó de ella, llovía aquel día cuando entraron en su oficina para decirle de la manera más fría, que su hermana Akemi había sido asesinada, también llovía a cantaros la noche en que se cansó de todo y traicionó a la organización convirtiéndose en una pequeña niña gracias al veneno que ella misma diseñó.

Sí… Haibara tenía muchos motivos para odiar la lluvia, pero tenía que reconocer que eran en esos escasos momentos en que podía permitirse abrir su corazón, porque cuando llueve nadie se da cuenta si estás triste o feliz, las personas pasan corriendo sin prestarte atención mientras buscan un refugio, porque cuando llueve no es posible distinguir entre una lágrima y una gota…Y es por esa razón que ella está parada allí…En medio del parque, permitiendo que el agua la consuele, aquella lluvia que presenció tantos momentos desgarradores, estaba presta para cubrir esa miserable alma y otorgarle protección de ojos desconocidos.

-¿Cómo odias algo que amas? –Preguntó para si la rubia fresa extendiendo su mano observando cada gota de lluvia caer sobre ella perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, no fue hasta que sintió como el agua dejaba de caerle, frunció el ceño alzando la cabeza tratando de encontrar la causa de obstáculo entre la lluvia y ella y sorprendió al visualizar un muy conocido paraguas negro.

-Oi… ¿No crees que es suficiente? –La voz de Conan llegó a sus oídos haciendo que su corazón saltara. –El profesor está preocupado por ti, porque no habías regresado y tu paraguas estaba colgado en la pared. Tuve que decirle que me habías escrito diciendo que estabas en camino.

Haibara se giró lentamente observando a su salvador e intruso, a sus 13 años Edogawa Conan ya era más alto que ella, y allí estaba, extendiendo su paraguas negro frente a ella para protegerla de la lluvia, mientras la mitad de su cuerpo estaba prácticamente empapado, su ceño fruncido en molestia síntomas de un regaño por venir.

-Gesh…En serio… -Murmuró molesto mientras metía su mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su pantalón. – ¿Quieres enfermarte? Mira que pararte allí en medio de la lluvia…realmente… -Murmuraba mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le empezaba a limpiar el rostro, preocupación plasmada en esos orbes azules, la científica encogida no pudo evitar soltar una suave sonrisa. Claro… Kudo Shinichi siempre tendría que venir a iluminar su corazón cuando ella se haya quedado a oscuras.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? –Preguntó quitándole el pañuelo para terminar de secarse ella misma.

Conan sonrió, era esa sonrisa presumida que odiaba… Y amaba al mismo tiempo. –Porque…-

-Ya sé, eres un detective y no hay nada que no puedas deducir. –Terminó por él rodando los ojos cansada.

El pelinegro cerró sus labios en una sonrisa suave. –Sí, pero…Yo siempre te estoy observando. –Le respondió, y Haibara abrió sus ojos sorprendida ante esta declaración. Ambos se quedaron allí…De pie bajo la lluvia, mirándose a los ojos transmitiendo lo que no pueden decir con palabras, porque de todas formas mirarse era la mejor manera en la que estos dos se comunicaban, al final la rubia sonrió.

-¿Es eso así? –Preguntó divertida. – ¿Tan interesante te parezco Kudo-kun?

Edogawa se sobresaltó y desvió su mirada mientras resoplaba.

-Eso es porque eres tan impredecible, mujer. –Respondió ligeramente irritado, para después sonreír divertidamente mientras la agarraba de la mano y la llevaba con él. –Vamos, no hagamos esperar más al profesor, no vaya a ser que te enfermes.

-Claro, si me enfermo ¿Quién les preparará la deliciosa comida? Eso estás pensando ¿No es así? –Acusó la rubia fresa sonriéndole con burla.

-Oi, oi, hablas como si fueras una esclava. –Respondió Conan negando con la cabeza. Caminaron en un cómodo silencio hasta que el pelinegro volvió a hablar. –Ne…Haibara.

-¿Mm? –Preguntó ella sin mirarlo.

-No necesitas recurrir a la lluvia cada vez que te sientas deprimida. –Dijo el detective sin mirarla, la científica lo miró sorprendida pero él siguió hablando con esa voz cálida, aquella voz que solo podría proceder de él. –Quiero…Y necesito que recuerdes que ya no estás sola, tienes una familia y amigos que te quieren, úsalos. –Giró su rostro para mirarla y le sonrió apaciblemente. –Es más conveniente que arriesgarse a contraer un buen resfriado.

-Ará…Kudo-kun ¿Quieres que te use? –Preguntó con burla la rubia.

El pelinegro achinó los ojos. –Sabes de lo que hablo. –Le respondió, para luego desviar nuevamente su mirada. –Y si no lo deseas…Si no quieres decirnos, al menos…Al menos, permite que sostenga el paraguas por ti.

Nuevamente…Nuevamente esa sensación en su pecho, podía sentir como su respiración se aceleraba debido al aumento de sus latidos y todo por culpa de este detective intruso ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que meterse así en su vida? Llegaba y construía una casa en su corazón sin siquiera preguntarle, pero no es como si ella alguna vez le dijera lo valiosas que eran sus palabras para ella. Lo odiaba… Odiaba a Kudo Shinichi por hacerla tan vulnerable, y lo odiaba porque sabía perfectamente que en realidad…Lo amaba, y he aquí de nuevo la misma pregunta ¿Cómo odias algo que amas?

No tenía sentido, pero una vez más nada parecía tener sentido cuando se trataba de cierto imán de cadáveres, pensando en esto, la rubia fresa soltó una carcajada.

-Oi ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Preguntó Conan mirándola con molestia.

-Kudo-kun nunca pensé que fueras tan cursi. –Le respondió ella sonriente.

-Oh, cállate. –Le contestó el achinando sus ojos, pero Haibara pudo ver su sonrisa.

**Holaaaa a todossss, quiero darle las gracias a Beatriz quien se tomó la molestia de leer mi fic y comentar, muchísimas gracias, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado! Permíteme saber que tal te parecio :DGracias a todos! Los quiero! **


	15. Chapter 15

_**Herida**_

-Agh ¡Qué me duele! –Exclamó adolorido Conan Edogawa mientras se acariciaba la frente.

-Te lo mereces. –Respondió secamente cierta rubia fresa. –Y deja de moverte que no puedo desinfectar correctamente la herida. –Regañó sosteniendo en una mano un algodón grande y en la otra una botella de alcohol.

-Oi, mujer de hielo. –Murmuró por lo bajo pero fue escuchado por la científica sentada frente a él en su cama.

-¿Es eso así? –Preguntó presionando apropósito más fuerte la bola llena de algodón sobre la herida sangrante haciéndolo retorcer de dolor.

-Gesh… ¡No eres linda en absoluto! –Exclamó tratando de soplar su herida por un poco de alivio.

-Pues tú no eres nada consciente. –Le respondió ella entrecerrando los ojos. –Te dije que era peligroso ¿Y me escuchaste? No. Porque Kudo-kun tiene que hacerlo todo a su manera.

Ahora era el turno de el para entrecerrar los ojos. –No exageres, no era tan peligroso.

-¡Colgarse por el barandal de una ventana en el cuarto piso es peligroso Kudo-kun! –Exclamó ella exasperada.

Conan se encogió ante su repentino estallido. –Necesitaba entrar en esa habitación para observar la escena del crimen, era por una buena causa.

-Hubieras esperado a que yo abriera el candado con mi pasador de cabello. –Replicó ella

-¿Y exponerte así? ¿Cómo le explicamos a los demás que una tierna niña de 13 años sabe sabotear candados y cerraduras?

Haibara bufó. –Oh, sí y escalar por el barandal de una ventana es más normal que eso. –El sarcasmo goteaba de su lengua.

-Oi, oi. –Murmuró Conan recostando su cabeza sobre la almohada agotado por la pequeña discusión. –No hubiera pasado nada si Genta no hubiera dicho que estabas _sangrando. –_Su voz cargada de frustración. –Me distraje y resbalé con el agua que goteaba de un aire acondicionado.

Haibara rodó los ojos. –Simplemente me raspé el dedo sin darme cuenta no era nada grave, menos mal logramos agarrarte a tiempo.

-Sí, estrellando mi cabeza contra el filo de la ventana. Gracias. –Replicó el pelinegro sarcásticamente.

La científica achinó los ojos. –Era eso o terminar reventado como papilla de arándanos en el suelo Kudo-kun. –Frialdad brotando en cada palabra que soltaba.

Conan soltó una risita nerviosa. –Sí, pero menos mal cuento con una buena socia que me respalda.

Haibara le lanzó una mirada aburrida. – ¿Eres bueno hablando, verdad? –Preguntó mientras negaba con la cabeza y se ponía de pie. –Prepararé algo de té, descansa.

El detective encogido la observó abrir la puerta y la llamó. –Haibara.

-¿Mm? –preguntó ella girándose para verlo.

-Perdón por preocuparte. –Le respondió, y una suave sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

La rubia fresa se sobresaltó ligeramente. – ¿Quién se preocupa por ti, estúpido? –Respondió mientras rápidamente cerraba la puerta, pero él _lo vio_, ese delicado sonrojo en sus mejillas y su corazón se calentó.

Conan soltó una risita mientras estaba solo en su habitación. –Realmente no eres linda en absoluto. –Repitió sin dejar de sonreír. En el fondo él sabía que eso no era para nada cierto.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Discusión**_

-¡Ai-chan! ¡Conan-kun! ¡Buenos días! –La sonrisa esperanzadora de Ayumi se desintegró cuando vio a sus dos mejores amigos saludarla y sentarse en sus respectivos asientos ignorándose mutuamente ¡A pesar de que compartían mesa! con este día ya eran dos semanas sin hablarse ¿ Cómo puedes estar peleado tanto tiempo con tu compañero de mesa? la pelinegra no sabía qué hacer.

-Todavía no se hablan ¿Verdad? –Preguntó en susurros Mitsushiko mirando de reojo a la pareja que se encontraba haciendo quien sabe qué con tal de ignorarse.

Ayumi suspiró. –Hoy se cumplen dos semanas desde que se pelearon, Ai-chan y Conan-kun se pelean todo el tiempo, pero nunca ha durado tanto.

-Es cierto, prácticamente estaban pegados como imanes y ahora es molesto verlos así a los dos. –Opinó Genta comiendo un poco de emparedado.

-Genta-kun no comas en clase. –Lo regañó Ayumi.

-Lo siento, tengo hambre. –Se disculpó el susodicho avergonzado.

-Debemos planear algo para que se reconcilien. –Dijo Mitsushiko pensativo. –Hemos intentado hablar con Conan pero no nos escucha, dice que no se disculpará hasta que Haibara-san recapacite.

-Ai-chan dice que no tiene nada que hablar con Conan-kun. –Agregó en susurros la pelinegra.

-¿Y si hablamos con Ran-neechan? –Preguntó Genta soltando un bostezo. –Conan dice que es como una hermana para él, seguramente a ella si la escuchará.

-¡Es verdad! Iremos después de clases. –Sentenció el pelinegro y todos asintieron.

* * *

Conan soltó un suspiro mientras cerraba el libro de Doyle estrepitosamente, no importa cuánto intentara concentrarse simplemente no podía y eso lo irritaba. Miró el reloj que indicaba que eran las 3 de la tarde, dentro de hora y media Haibara saldría al supermercado a hacer el mandado. Siempre salía hacer las compras cada dos semanas para abastecer el refrigerador, él se colaba y la acompañaba porque sabía que no podía llevar las bolsas sola por mucho que dijera que sí. Pero como ahora no se hablaban…

-¡Ugh! No voy a preocuparme más. –Gruñó el pelinegro poniéndose de pie cerrando la cortina de la ventana que le permitía ver la habitación de la rubia fresa. – ¿No dice siempre que sabe lo que hace? Que se las arregle sola. –Murmuró aunque en el fondo de su corazón él sabía que no lo decía en serio.

Al instante su celular anunció que tenía una llamada y abriéndolo rápidamente se decepcionó un poco al ver que quien lo llamaba no era quien él deseaba pero sonrió con cariño al leer el nombre.

-Yo, Ran ¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó cálidamente a su amiga de la infancia

-Shinichi –Lo saludó alegremente. –Quería conversar un poco ¿Crees que podríamos vernos?

El pelinegro miró el reloj una vez más. –Por supuesto ¿Paso por ti?

-En realidad ya estoy en camino, encontrémonos en la cafetería cerca del supermercado ¿Te parece?

-Ahí estaré. –Colgando la llamada, echó un último vistazo hacia la ventana ahora cerrada, pero negó con la cabeza y tomando sus lentes salió de su casa.

* * *

Ran sonrió al mirar a una figura muy familiar entrar en el café, a sus 16 años Edogawa Conan era la personificación de Kudo Shinichi, solo que con una mirada más madura y una personalidad más humilde, era bueno ver la cara de su amigo de nuevo, casi la hacía sentir de 16 otra vez.

-Vaya es como tener a Shinichi de vuelta. –Dijo soltando una risita mientras el detective se sentaba.

-¿Cómo has estado Ran? –Preguntó el pelinegro mirando a su amiga con calidez, los años había pasado y la pelinegra se había convertido en una bella mujer de 26 años, se veía radiante y llena de paz como siempre.

-Muy bien, el fin de semana Sonoko y yo nos iremos de viaje juntas. –Comentó Ran dándole un sorbo a su café. –Como una despedida de solteras para Sonoko.

El pelinegro soltó una carcajada. –No puedo creer que Sonoko se vaya a casar, quien diría que encontraría a alguien que la soportase.

Ran puso una mueca mientras le pegaba un coscorrón en la cabeza. –Mo… ¡Shinichi! Eso no es amable en absoluto.

El detective se acarició la cabeza, había olvidado lo fuerte que golpeaba R an. –Está bien, está bien. –Contestó limpiándose una lagrimilla de la risa.

-De todos modos, toma. –Dijo la pelinegra sacando de su cartera tres invitaciones color lavanda perfectamente decoradas. –Sonoko me pidió que las entregara por ella, ya que está muy ocupada con los preparativos dije que la ayudaría. Una invitación es para el profesor, aunque me dijiste que para ese entonces el estaría en una convención…Igual entrégasela.

Conan tomó los sobres y como lo sospechaba uno de ellos decía "Haibara Ai" dejándolo encima de la mesa contestó.

-¿Por qué no se lo entregas a ella? –Preguntó tratando de sonar casual mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de café. –Estoy seguro que no se negará si lo haces.

Ran inclinó su cabeza a un lado. – ¿No puedes entregársela? Dentro de poco tengo que volver a la oficina a recoger unos papeles por eso te la doy a ti. Además vives a lado y la ves todos los días, tengo entendido que hasta comes allí, pobre de Ai-chan teniendo que cocinar para cierto detective maniático de los casos.

-Oi, oi lo haces sonar como si pasara allí todo el tiempo. –Achinó los ojos el pelinegro.

-¿Y no es así? –Preguntó divertida la pelinegra

El detective suspiró, era cierto que la veía todos los días, cada mañana la esperaría afuera de su casa para caminar juntos a clases, compartían mesa y caminaban de regreso a casa con el resto del grupo. Por las tardes iría a la casa de Agasa a cenar o los invitaría a comer a algún restaurante ¡Incluso habían noches en que simplemente dormía allí porque se le iba la noche conversando por el amor de Dios! Partes de sus cosas estaban en la casa de Hakase a pesar de que Haibara ya le había dicho que no las dejara allí ¿Pero cuál era el caso de llevársela a su casa para luego traerla a la mañana siguiente? A decir verdad…Pasar en casa de Hakase junto a cierta rubia gruñona se había vuelto parte de su vida y felicidad, pero desde la discusión que tuvieron ya habían pasado 2 semanas sin pisar la casa…Y mentiría si dijera que no la echaba de menos (Pero ojo nadie tiene que saberlo) claro que seguían caminando juntos a casa (a excepción del viernes pasado pero tenía sus motivos) pero ninguno hablaría en todo el camino.

-¿No crees que es hora de hacer las paces? –Preguntó Ran sobresaltándolo y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó confundido.

-Creo que ya debes hacer las paces con Ai-chan, Shinichi. –Le dijo la pelinegra

-¿Cómo lo…? –La pregunta del detective quedó inconclusa ante su rápida deducción y resopló. – Los detectives Boys ¿Cierto?

-Me contaron que ya son dos semanas, Shinichi. –Respondió Ran frunciendo el ceño. –Haz las paces con Ai-chan.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño. –No, no lo haré.

-Shinichi. –Comenzó seria Ran. –No es bueno pelearse con los amigos.

El detective frunció el ceño. –No me trates como un niño. Y no, no hablaré hasta que ella hable.

-¿Qué puede ser tan grave para que no quieras hablarle? –Preguntó la pelinegra dejando la taza a un lado.

El pelinegro suspiró mientras miraba por el vidrio de la ventana y sus ojos se achinaron al observar a la rubia fresa caminando hacia el supermercado. Como siempre iba sola ¿Cuándo entenderá que necesita ir con alguien que la ayude? –No lo entenderías. –Contestó sin despegar su mirada de la ventana.

-No, de seguro no lo haría.

Y la voz de Ran sonó tan triste que Conan giró su rostro y la observó, allí plasmada frente a él estaba una mirada afligida. –Desde hace mucho tiempo dejé de entenderte Shinichi…O tal vez nunca pude hacerlo.

-Ran… -Murmuró el pelinegro sin saber que decir.

-Porque Mouri Ran conocía a Kudo Shinichi. –Empezó a explicar Ran y una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica se posó en sus labios. –Pero ahora Kudo Shinichi no existe… En su lugar está Conan-kun. –Mirándolo a los ojos por unos segundos, dirigió su mirada a la ventana, al mismo lugar donde se podía observar a cierta rubia fresa entrar a un supermercado. –Y Conan-kun tiene a Haibara Ai. Así de simple, y es por esa razón que Conan-kun no puede estar peleado con Ai-chan…ya que la _necesita_. Siempre lo ha hecho.

El corazón del susodicho latió tan rápido ante esta declaración que el mismo no podía entender porque se ponía así. –Ran…Yo.-

-Aunque Ai-chan no lo diga, estoy segura que está muy triste por esta situación. –Le dijo la pelinegra mirándolo nuevamente.

El detective bufó. –Esa mujer de hielo… No me extraña en absoluto.

Ran sonrió. –Eso no es cierto, y lo sabes. Eres el que mejor conoce a Ai-chan, tu más que nadie debe saber cómo se siente.

Shinichi miró su taza de café ahora fría y suspiro con nostalgia. —Es solo… Que me gustaría que ella entendiera que en verdad me preocupo por ella, lo que hago…Y lo que no hago no es porque no confié en ella, todo lo contrario…Solo quiero alejarla de lo que pueda destrozar su felicidad.

-Entonces debes explicárselo apropiadamente. –Le dijo con suavidad la pelinegra. –La extrañas ¿Verdad?

El pelinegro suspiró mientras volvía a mirar la ventana.

* * *

Haibara Ai, pagó la cuenta y con dificultad tomó las 5 pesadas fundas en sus delgadas manos, miró hacia fuera de la puerta y suspiró ya era de noche, siempre se le iba el tiempo cuando hacia la compras, pero no era su culpa la dieta de Hakase tenía que hacerse al pie de la letra y los ingredientes debían ser cuidadosamente seleccionados, además que de seguro el refrigerador de ese detective idiota ya estaba sin suministros y conociéndolo de seguro no ha hecho las compras, así que ya pensaría en una manera de dejar esto en su casa sin hablar con él.

-No sé porque me preocupo. –Murmuró dejando las fundas afuera del supermercado. Mientras miraba su mano izquierda vendada ya que le había comenzado a latir.

-Lo mismo me pregunto. –La voz de Conan la sobresaltó, giró la cabeza y allí arrimado a la pared y cruzado de brazos estaba el pelinegro.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron sorprendidos pero solo duró una fracción de segundo antes de volver a ser fríos, cogió las bolsas y se dispuso a ir, pero el detective fue más rápido y cogió las bolsas por ella.

-No es… -Comenzó a replicar la científica.

-Claro que sí. –Contestó con firmeza el chico y Haibara supo que no había forma que discutieran esto.

Caminaron en silencio por unos minutos antes de que el comenzara a hablar. –¿Has tomado la medicina?

-Sí, ya no me duele tanto si es lo que te preocupa. –le respondió con tranquilidad señalando su mano vendada.

Conan se calló por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar. –Haibara, escucha. –Al decir esto se detuvo haciendo que la susodicha también lo hiciera. –No me gusta esta situación, no me gusta discutir contigo así. Pero tampoco me gustó lo que hiciste, así que hablemos.

La científica lo miró con frialdad. – ¿Qué no te gustó? ¿Qué descubriera que me estabas mintiendo? ¿O que fuera a ayudarte? -preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Sabes que no te mentí. –Conan ya sentía su mandíbula endurecerse, síntoma que se estaba molestando de nuevo, pero no podía permitir otra discusión…Tenían que hacer las paces.

-Ocultar las cosas también es mentir, Kudo-kun. –Respondió con simpleza la chica mientras daba media vuelta lista para irse, pero el pelinegro la tomó de la muñeca volteándola suavemente.

-Está bien, te oculté la verdad sobre el caso. –Aceptó mirándola a los ojos. –Pero lo hice porque no quería que te sintieras aterrorizada al saber que un miembro de la organización seguía con vida, entiéndeme. Estabas volviendo a tener una vida normal, no quería arruinarlo.

-Sí, exponiendo tu vida en peligro. –Escupió Haibara. –Porque no importa si es Kudo-kun el que muera ¿Verdad?

-No iba a morir. –Replicó el chico aguantando las ganas de rodar los ojos.

-¡Iban a dispararte! –Exclamó irritada la científica.

Conan achinó los ojos. –Sí, y tú te interpusiste en el camino. –Respondió secamente mirando la mano vendada de la chica. –No vuelvas a hacer eso Haibara ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubieran disparado al corazón? –Preguntó con miedo, aún recordaba la vez que la encontró en el fondo del sótano con la herida de bala casi mortal.

-¿Y si te disparaban a ti no importaba? –Preguntó enojada la rubia fresa. –¡No bromees conmigo Kudo, sabes que no podría permitirlo!

-¡Y yo tampoco podría permitir que algo te pasara! –Exclamó de vuelta el chico haciendo que varias personas giraran a verlos para luego seguir su camino con normalidad. Conan suspiró y la miró a los ojos con suplica. –Haibara… Discúlpame si no te dije la verdad y te oculte algo así de grave, pero no podía…No podía concebir la idea de que si te metía en el caso algo malo iba a sucederte…Otra vez…No…No puedo verte morir frente a mis ojos de nuevo.

El ceño fruncido de la rubia fresa desapareció y dio paso a una mirada comprensiva, Haibara soltó un suspiro y habló. –Lo que me molestó es que no me dijeras la verdad, pensé que ya teníamos la suficiente confianza de contarnos este tipo de cosas. Siempre te quejas de que no confió en ti ¿Y cómo quieres que confíe si tú también me ocultas algo tan grave como esto?

Conan habló en voz baja. –Yo confió en ti, Haibara. De verdad lo hago, es solo que temía que te preocuparas demasiado.

La científica rodó los ojos. –No soy de cristal Kudo. Y todo acerca de la organización me compete, solamente quiero que me lo digas si vuelve a pasar algo como esto, porque no importa cuánto intentes ocultarlo, siempre terminaré descubriéndolo y yendo donde estás. Ya deberías saberlo.

Conan rodó los ojos. –La organización ya no existe, y si, sé que eres demasiado testaruda para tu propio bien, uno de estos días me terminarás matando de la preocupación. Pero solo te pido que no vuelvas a interponerte entre una bala y yo nunca más.

Haibara se encogió de hombros mientras siguió caminando. –Sólo si tú me prometes que tampoco lo harás.

-¡Agh! Eres la mujer más exasperante de la historia ¿Lo sabes? –Preguntó irritado el pelinegro.

-Edogawa-kun te estás quejando. –Señaló divertida la científica haciéndolo fastidiar más.

Llegaron hasta sus respectivos hogares y Conan la ayudó a entrar las cosas.

-La cena es a las 7 en punto. –Murmuró Haibara rápidamente antes de cerrar la puerta dejándolo perplejo.

El pelinegro sonrió mientras ingresaba a su propia casa con la funda de víveres que la rubia fresa había dejado intencionalmente afuera de la puerta, obviamente nadie iba a señalar ese hecho, como tampoco nadie iba a señalar el hecho de que durante las dos semanas de su conflicto, Hakase se pasaba por la casa de Detective dejándole una olla de comida diciendo "que había sobrado y que Ai-kun dijo que haga lo que quisiera con el" ni mucho menos hablarían de cómo el viernes pasado que había llovido tanto, la rubia fresa encontró en su casillero un paraguas cuando ella sabía perfectamente que había olvidado el de ella, ni de como Conan había encontrado dentro de su maletín medicina para el resfriado y sopa de arroz encima del mesón de su cocina a la mañana siguiente, cuando la única persona que tenía la nueva llave de su casa era cierta científica.

-A veces no es necesario decir nada. –Murmuró contento el detective mientras corría a cambiarse de ropa para ir a comer a la casa de su vecino.

**¡Hola a todos! Ha sido un tiempo desde que publiqué un capitulo, estaba ocupada les doy las gracias a todos, a Aylin y a Beatriz por sus comentarios, mil gracias en serio, me gustaría que me dijeran que les pareció. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Favores**

Edogawa Conan sabía que algo estaba pasando cuando al ingresar a la casa de Hakase el desayuno no estaba listo, y se preocupó más cuando caminó todo el recorrido a la cocina para descubrir que ni siquiera estaba conectada la cafetera, y créanle que eso era lo primero que Haibara hacia al despertar, esa mujer no podía vivir sin su café. Conan temía que algún día se enfermara por tanto café que bebía, pero inténtele quitarle eso a la rubia fresa, el llevaba poco más de seis años intentándolo.

-¿Haibara? –Llamó frunciendo el ceño caminando por el pasillo de las habitaciones, Agasa se encontraba en un seminario y le preocupaba que algo le haya pasado a la científica, ella era muy puntual y estricta con su propio horario, así que si aún no estaba levantada definitivamente era grave.

Tocó la puerta de su cuarto tres veces sin respuesta, y fue allí que notó que el baño tenía la luz encendida, caminó hacia el baño y antes de que pudiera tocar, la puerta se abrió apenas un poco revelando a cierta rubia fresa despeinada y muy pálida, pequeños círculos bajo sus ojos indicadores que no había descansado correctamente.

-¿Haibara? ¿Qué tienes? –Preguntó preocupado tocando con su mano la frente de la susodicha. –Estás caliente. –Entonces su rostro se volvió serio. – Volviste a salir al balcón en la madrugada sin abrigo ¿Verdad? –Asumió regañándola. –Te he dicho miles de veces que cuando salgas uses un abrigo, no estamos en una temporada para darnos el lujo de salir sin él, además…-

-Hazme un favor. –La voz de Haibara lo interrumpió, El pelinegro se calló y la miró, notó como en su pálida piel lentamente aparecía un pequeño sonrojo. Otra confirmación que algo estaba pasando, la científica no era de las que pedía favores, es más él tenía que vigilarla para ayudarla porque ella no pediría ayuda siempre evitaba ser según ella "una molestia"

-Por supuesto ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. – ¿Necesitas medicina? Si te sientes mal será mejor que no vayas a clases.

-En realidad necesito que compres algo por mí. –Contestó, sorprendiendo a Conan por el nerviosismo de su voz. –No sé cómo no me di cuenta que se me acabaron. –Esto lo dijo con frustración y el pelinegro asumió que se lo decía a ella misma.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué compro? –Preguntó intrigado, observó su lenguaje corporal, bueno lo poco que podía ver porque la muchacha solo tenía la cabeza afuera de la puerta, parecía frustrada y avergonzada como si estuviese luchando con ella misma para decirlo, todas esas emociones duraron dos segundos antes de que pusiera su cara de póker nuevamente como si hubiese tomado una decisión.

-Mira, lo diré una vez así que escucha bien ¿De acuerdo? –Ordenó, y su voz que hace un momento sonaba cohibida cambiaba a fría y molesta. –Necesito que compres toallas femeninas, ahora.

Conan parpadeó sin poder captar bien sus palabras por unos segundos, hasta que su cerebro lo procesó y dio un saltito sonrojado. -¡¿Ahhhh?! –Exclamó

-Deprisa. –Ordenó la científica lanzándole una pequeña billetera que el pelinegro apenas y pudo atrapar en el aire. –Te espero aquí. –Fue lo último que dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del baño con fuerza.

El detective sonrojado y avergonzado miró la puerta durante unos segundos sin decir nada hasta que encontró la fuerza para moverse nuevamente.

-Geshh, Haibara… –Murmuró frunciendo el ceño por la vergüenza que le causaba saber lo que significaba que él tuviese que comprar _"Eso" _ quería decir que la chica estaba pasando por esos días tan particulares. –Eso explica porque su rostro se veía como si estuviese sufriendo. –Dijo para sí, mientras corría hacia la tienda de convivencia que se encontraba a tres cuadras de la casa. –Debería comprar algo de medicina también, le debe doler mucho si se ha levantado tarde de la cama.

La tienda estaba vacía para su suerte, así que con rapidez caminó a la sección de mujeres y allí estaban… ¡Pero eran demasiadas! ¿Cuál era la que debía comprar? Cada vez que se decidía por una, la duda lo carcomía ¿Qué tal si no era lo suficientemente buena? El dolor de cabeza le estaba apareciendo de nuevo, era ese dolor característico cada vez que intentaba descifrar sin éxito algún tema referente a Haibara.

-Uno de estos días vas a matarme, mujer de hielo. –Murmuró mientras metía un ejemplar de cada uno en la pequeña cesta roja y corría hacia la caja para cancelar, sintiendo su corazón apretarse un poco por la ansiedad al ver que quien cobraba era una joven. –Genial… Simplemente genial. –Susurró con resignación mientras colocaba la cesta sobre la mesa y ella vaciaba el contenido sorprendiéndose al ver la compra y sonriendo suavemente segundos después sin decir una palabra, cosa que Conan agradeció con el corazón.

-¿Desea llevar algo más? –Preguntó colocando todo en una funda negra.

-Sí, pastillas para el dolor menstrual por favor. –Murmuró clavando la mirada en un punto que no era ella sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían levemente. _¡Sinceramente, Haibara vas a matarme!_

La joven volvió a sonreír mientras agregaba las pastillas a la funda y el pagaba la cuenta. Fueron segundos antes de que el pelinegro abriera la puerta de salida cuando ella dijo.

-Su novia debe ser muy afortunada.

Por alguna razón su corazón latió con mucha intensidad ante este comentario y aunque una parte de él decía que debía negarlo, lo que en realidad hizo fue sonreír y asentir con la cabeza mientras salía de allí corriendo rápidamente, recordando que la científica debía estar en el baño esperándolo desesperada.

* * *

-Aquí tienes. –Le pasó la funda con un leve sonrojo mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-Ará…Kudo-kun ¿Has traído toda la farmacia? –Preguntó con burla la rubia fresa mirando el contenido de la funda. –Con una o dos era suficiente.

-¡Cállate! –Exclamó avergonzado mientras se disponía a irse a la cocina. –Es tu culpa por no explicarme apropiadamente.

Haibara soltó una ligera risita mientras cerraba la puerta, el pelinegro suspiró mientras ponía a calentar agua y preparaba un poco de té, al tiempo que abría la otra funda que había traído y sacaba dos onigiris, ya era algo tarde y sabía que la rubia pensaría correr a clases sin desayunar y eso él no lo podía permitir. Ella era una experta en saltarse comidas, así que siempre se aseguraba de que comiera apropiadamente.

-Kudo-kun estoy lista. –Anunció ella tomando su maleta y corriendo en su dirección. –Debemos irnos.

-No has desayunado, Haibara. –Le recordó el acercándose a ella con un vaso de agua y una pastilla. –Toma esto.

La científica miró sorprendida la medicina pero la tomó, luego abrió la boca para decir que se fueran pero el pelinegro metió un trozo de onigiri en su boca haciendo que frunciera el ceño.

-Kudo-kun debemos irnos. –Dijo cuando terminó de tragar la porción de arroz pero Conan le dio una taza de té.

-Debes desayunar Haibara. –Le dijo seriamente mientras él también le daba un bocado a su onigiri. –Sobre todo en estos días. –Murmuró desviando su mirada a otro lado como quien no quiere la cosa.

Fue ahí que Haibara lo entendió, y soltó una risita que molestó al pelinegro aunque muy en el fondo le gustara escuchar ese sonido tan brillante aunque sea acosta de él mismo. –Oi… ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-No moriré, Kudo-kun. –Le respondió secándose la lagrimita que amenazaba con caer por su mejilla. –Desde que volví a cumplir los 12 he experimentado estos días, por un momento que no desayune no me va a matar.

-Aun así. –Replicó el detective tomando su maletín y pasándole el onigiri. –Siempre te preocupas por la salud de los demás, pero muchas veces terminas olvidando la tuya. –Respondió poniéndose los zapatos y abriendo la puerta para que ella saliera.

_Caballeroso y gentil como siempre _Pensó Haibara al salir de su casa, caminando lado a lado con el pelinegro mientras ambos comían de los onigiris comprados por él. _Atún…Mi sabor favorito. _Por supuesto solo Edogawa Conan podría recordar cuál era su sabor favorito de onigiri aunque nunca se lo hubiese dicho, era ese lado de él lo que la cautivaba, la manera en que parecía saber sobre ella y su preocupación expresada mediante hechos, le daba ganas de soltarse a reír al recordar la bolsa ridículamente llena de toallas femeninas de cada marca que pudiese encontrar. _Detective idiota. _

La mañana de Edogawa Conan había sido muy atareada y por un momento había sentido mucha preocupación al pensar que quizás algo malo le hubiese sucedido a la científica, pero ahora a pesar de tanta peripecia que tuvo que pasar y aunque soportó las burlas de la mujer de hielo, verla sonreír suavemente a su lado le reconfortó el corazón, era esa sonrisa la que quería proteger y mantener (Aunque no se lo dijera)

**Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo! He estado muy ocupada y por eso el capítulo es corto, tratare de actualizar pronto no se lo pierdan! GRACIAS A Aylin y a Beatriz, krystyam091, ZYC10 Bienvenid y gracias por tu comentario, espero que este te haya gustado, a elaine leloush mil gracias en serio, muchas gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


End file.
